Because It's You
by elffy
Summary: This a PogueKate centered fic cause they were my fav couple. Pogue must figure out if he can let Kate in on the Covenant's secret while Kate remembers how their relationship began. Now new forces are trying to force them together but in doing so might tea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, the characters or the plotline from the movie. I just wanted to write a story following my fav couple in the movie which is Pogue and Kate. Enjoy! And I may have not gotten all the details right from the movie but just keep in mind this story is more about the couple and not keeping the storyline from the movie intact.

Sarah and Kate were lounging in their room, trying to muster up the willpower to do some homework. With all the recent events they were trying to get back into a somewhat normal routine although they both knew that even trying to pretend that they were anywhere near normal would be a big lie.

Kate had been completely unaware of what lay ahead of her or what had even happened. Caleb and Pogue had talked intensely over whether or not to include her in their secret. Pogue had debated within himself for days. Yes, she was his girlfriend they had been dating for almost 2 years now. But did he love her? How would he know? When she was there, smiling that beautiful smile of hers his heart would flip, his stomach would tighten and he couldn't help but return the smile. His eyes would sweep up and down her long legs, shapely curves and gorgeous sleek hair. Every time he saw her it was like the first time when he was 12 and she was 11. Awkward, gangly, but somehow it called to him making him want to know her. At the same time that same allure made him reserved and afraid. He would watch her but as soon as she was within talking distance he'd make a point to distract himself. Still, she'd always smile at him or give him a nod and then continue with the gaggle of friends that always accompany those who are popular. When the boys found out about his attraction to her there was no end to their teasing. Reid especially wouldn't let it go. He made a point to make certain comments whenever she was around pointedly aimed at Pogue that would make Pogue even shyer around Kate.

"Do you love her?" Caleb asked already aware of the feelings that lay within his best friend.

"I know I need her", was Pogue's reply.

"Then tell her. She might be ok without knowing right now but soon she's going to want more. If you tell her about us then you have to know that she can love everything you are and what you can't ever be."

Pogue stared off into the distance, an internal waging over what he wanted and what he thought was right.

"So how're you feeling now?" Sarah asked a still edgy Kate.

"Physically fine. Emotionally, not so great." Kate answered. She wasn't stupid. There was something going on that no one wanted her to know and she was going to find out no matter what it took.

"I'm glad you're ok. I was lonely without you here."

"Haha. Thanks, it's good to be back. But I'm sure Caleb kept you occupied." Kate answered with a smile and knowing look in her eye. Sarah's blush was all the response she needed.

"He's been…attentive."

"Is that what they call it these days?" Kate ribbed her. Sarah just chucked her pillow at her.

"What about you and Pogue? Don't think I didn't see you two sneak off the other night." Now it was Kate's turn to blush. Just the mention of last night made her weak in the knees. Pogue had put his arm around her waist and wrapped her up tightly as soon as she was released from the hospital. He buried his hands in her long hair and hugged her so tenderly she thought he was going to cry. She had never felt so safe until that moment with his arms around her, holding her like it was forever. Then he'd bent his head and kissed her, slowly at first and then almost desperate. When they'd come up for air, his eyes shocked her, almost completely dilated with passion. He'd pulled her out of the room and she went willingly. Then he'd pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again, his hands roaming her body feverishly. She gasped when he grazed her stomach and felt her body begin to respond. Her head dropped back and he took the opportunity to nibble on her neck the way he knew she liked. 2 years of exploration and he knew everything that would get her aroused. His hands moved slowly under her shirt, gripping her waist pulling her in closer than she thought possible.

"Pogue…", she gasped out trying to reel in her arousal and emotions, "wait, I can't."

Pogue seemed to snap out of his haze and slowly took a step back.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." He clenched his fists trying to get his arousal under control but it wasn't subsiding.

"Baby, what's going on?" Kate asked extending a hand to his face, tenderly caressing it. Pogue felt his body start to calm down at her soothing touch and opened his eyes. Her worried face greeted him. He leaned into her touch and pulled her towards him again. His handsome face melting into a relaxed smile.

"Nothing, I just missed you that's all. I just realized how much."

"Are you sure that's it?" Kate asked knowing there was more. Her heart ached to help him. She loved him, she knew that for sure but no matter how much she wanted to tell him she still wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

"Kate…I wanted to tell that I'm-", before he could finish the boys walked over.

"We should go Pogue. You need to rest." Caleb said, ever the voice of reason.

"Yea, you're right." Pogue slowly let Kate go but kept her hand clutched in his. Right now it didn't matter what was coming. He had Kate and he swore nothing would hurt her again.

Back in the dorms

"Nothing happened." Kate replied shrugging her shoulders, which was a half-truth.

"Right, I'm sure that hickey on your neck came from a bad fall you took." Sarah shot back smiling. Kate's hand flew up to her neck.

"I mean…we didn't have sex." Sarah just kept smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"How long have u been dating?"

"Almost 2 years now. He was really shy back then. But only around me. Most of the time he would ignore me. I thought he didn't like me because he never said anything to me and it wasn't until the beginning of 11th grade that he finally did anything."

"Aww, that sounds so cute. Tell me how it happened." Sarah asked patting the spot next to her on the bed. Kate smiled and sat down but not before grabbing some oreos.

"It's kinda boring."

"I've got time." Sarah replied intrigued by the story already. Pogue seemed like the kind of guy that could get any girl willing but he remained ever faithful to Kate. She had noticed the way he looked at her when she was tucked under his arm, his eyes full of love and warmth that betrayed the high cheekbones and intensity that he exuded with his presence. Ever the predator, he became as docile as a puppy whenever Kate was around.

Kate began her story and soon the world faded away as she remembered those days that seemed like yesterday and forever.

2 years ago. First day of 11th grade

"Yo Caleb! Pogue!" Reid called out. The two boys turned around to see their friend running up with a slightly less enthusiastic Tyler walking quickly to keep up behind him.

"Reid, Tyler. Ready for another year?" Caleb asked knowing what Reid's answer would be. Without fail Reid answered.

"Ready for some new freshmen tail. I've been working out." Reid said flexing but he still seemed as gangly as ever. Pogue laughed out loud and poked his stomach.

"Yea working what? I think that's flab I feel." Reid scowled and punched him in the shoulder. Tyler only smirked himself. He knew Reid had been desperately trying to outdo Pogue in the six pack department but he hadn't gotten anywhere close to it.

"He tried and failed."

"Shut up Tyler." Reid said good naturedly. Then he got distracted by a group of girls walking by. They all giggled, into their own conversations. Reid grinned wolfishly.

"Ladies", he said looking them up and down. "I see summer was good to you." A couple of them laughed flirtatiously. It was no secret Reid was a ladies man and even though they knew this it didn't stop them from trying to be his new flavor of the week. Then another girl came jogging over.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." There she was. Kate Tunney. The girl that every guy wanted but she never reciprocated any of those feelings. She was beautiful, not too tall, slender but curvaceous and had a smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts. After middle school she had fully bloomed and every day seemed to bring alive a new attractiveness that was easily noticeable. Pogue tried not to stare but when she smiled he couldn't help himself.

"No problem Kate. There's no rush." One of the girls replied. She gave Reid a once over and then they proceeded. She gave him a call me sign and he winked at her. Kate didn't notice something fall out of the stacks of papers she was holding and continued on with the girls.

"See you boys later." With a wave and another smile she was gone. Pogue finally noticed something by his foot and picked up a small folded piece of paper and picked it up. He wasn't sure if he should open it but before he could even make the decision Reid had snatched it up.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" He opened it and there was a simple charcoal painting of a landscape. There was nothing really amazing about it except for one of the trees. It seemed almost alive. "Guess I better go give this back. Unless, someone else wants to do it?" Reid said slyly looking at Pogue.

"No, uh go ahead." He said not really wanted to give anymore fodder to Reid's relentless teasing. With that Reid took off in the direction Kate had walked. Pogue only sighed wistfully wishing he could have the courage to go after her himself.

"It's ok man. He's only ribbing you." Tyler said patting Pogue on the back. He knew Reid wasn't really that interested in Kate. He would never go after a girl that one of his friends liked. He may have been a player but he held his loyalty to his friends. However, Pogue was certainly taking his sweet time to do anything about his feelings for Kate and this might be the only way to get a reaction from him.

"Yea, I know." Pogue answered and then walked to his first class.

Later that day

Pogue rushed to the locker rooms. He was late for swim practice. Trying to save time he pulled his shirt off leaving him in only a wife beater. He rounded the corner and smacked into Kate.

"Ooof!" She let out before they both crashed to the floor. Her open water bottle flying through the air emptying its contents in the process. Half got onto Kate and the rest on Pogue.

"Oh, I, I'm so sorry." Pogue tried desperately to pick up all her clutter.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done." She said giving him one of her amazing smiles. She reached around her and picked up papers and books. When she turned around he lifted his eyes and they flashed brilliantly. _Goodness, he's gorgeous_. She thought to herself. Finally, she had all her stuff and he got up offering her his hand. She accepted and he pulled her up.

"Well, uh sorry again."

"No worries. See ya around." With that she skipped off and Pogue watched her retreating form, her hips swaying almost as if she knew he was looking. Cursing he dashed off to practice even later than before but somehow not feeling so bad about it now.

Present

"Wow so he really was shy. Did u know he liked you?" Sarah asked intrigued.

"Not really I only found out about all much later from Caleb. Pogue never wanted to talk about it. I think he was too embarrassed." Kate answered shrugging.

"So how did u ever get together? It sounds like he took a while to even talk to you."

"That was an accident. I never even knew what hit me."

2 years ago

Pogue scowled. He was serving detention for being late to practice. It wasn't his fault but his coach didn't care. He didn't even know you could get detention for being late to an after school activity but apparently Spencer had rules for everything. Grumbling he flipped through his history book not really reading. He started twirling his pencil completely bored out of his mind. When suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, pencil flinging in the air hitting the unsuspecting stranger in the head.

"Oww." Kate said rubbing her forehead. She'd just been hit in the head with Pogue's pencil.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Kate. You startled me." Pogue quickly apologized. Without realizing it he tenderly put his hands on her head and inspected her forehead. There was a slight red mark but no permanent damage. Then he realized what he was doing and looked down quickly. Kate was staring at him with a pensive expression on her face.

"Anything broken?" She asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"What? Oh, no. I mean, you're fine. Well not that I know if it hurt but you don't have any bruising or cuts-", Pogue continued to ramble until she gently removed his hands.

"It's ok. I'm still alive. I just wanted to ask you for a favor." Right then Pogue would have gone to the moon and back for her. Anything for her.

"Yeah, sure. It's the least I can do."

"I need to get a book that's all the way up on the top shelf and even with the ladder I can't reach it." Kate said pointing at the top of one of the stacks. Pogue followed her finger and realized she wasn't going to reach it on her own.

"No problem." He said and walked over to the ladder. He quickly climbed it and waited for her to point out which one.

"Oh, it's the big green one. _Historical overview of Pre-colonial America_." Pogue easily got it and brought it down to her.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

They stood there somewhat awkwardly, Kate hugging the book to herself and Pogue ran his hand through his hair. He didn't realize that this caused the wife beater he was still sporting under his jacket to tighten and easily expose every single one of his abs. Kate glanced down and flushed noticing his incredibly cut body. She wondered how a guy like him didn't even have a girlfriend. In fact, she had never heard of him going out with anyone. Yes, she had listened to the gossip the way any girl does and had heard of his exploits with girls. Unlike Reid though, he tended to let them down nicely after a while. Still, she found it a little odd.

"K, well I'll see you around." Kate said and turned walking past a couple of tables to put the book next to the others she'd collected.

"Bye…" Pogue whispered, sure that she hadn't heard him. He mentally kicked himself. He'd had a golden opportunity to talk to her and he'd let it slip through his fingers.

Kate went into another set of stacks and pulled out another book from her list. She stepped on the little stool and was about to grab the next one when it wobbled and she felt herself falling. Before she hit the ground a strong set of arms wrapped themselves around her and held her close.

"Kate, are you ok?" Pogue asked with concern written all over his face. He barely had time to register the fact that he was holding the girl of his dreams and she had a surprised expression on her face. Where the heck had he come from?

"What? Yes, I'm ok. I guess it just moved a little and I fell." Kate explained trying to make sense of the situation. _Boy am I a klutz_. Then she realized he was still holding her tenderly.

"Are you sure?" Pogue asked again trying to reassure the both of them. The heat from her body was sucking him in and he unknowingly moved closer. Slowly he set her on her feet and she didn't take a step away. He loosened his grip but still steadied her. _What is this feeling?_ He started feeling faint, almost dizzy from the feel of her in his arms. It was like she belonged there and he'd finally gotten a chance to be near her.

Kate began to feel her own body grow warmer from his proximity. She could feel the strength radiating off of him in waves. Those arms that were long and muscular could easily slice through water with powerful strokes and could just as easily hold her in a tender embrace. _Why am I not moving?_ She found herself taking a half step closer as well. The pull was magnetic and they couldn't stop even if they had wanted to.

"Kate…" Pogue whispered again, one hand cupping her cheek.

"Mmhmm?" She asked leaning into his hand. Her eyes half closed and just enjoyed the feeling of his presence.

"I-" Before he could finish a voice cut him off.

"Ahem, Mr. Parry, this is detention not time for flirtations." The librarian interrupted. Pogue realized what he was doing and took a step back, his hand slowly releasing her but not before he lightly brushed her cheek.

"Right, sorry. She uh fell, and I just made sure she was ok." Pogue gave Kate one last glance and went back to his table to his books. Kate quickly gathered her own books along with her wits and walked out of the library. Before she went out the door she turned and saw Pogue looking at her, something akin to longing in his eyes. She took a deep breath and scurried out. Those eyes, they seemed different this time. She had noticed the looks he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. They had always had a sense of longing but this time the longing was accompanied by something else and it had captured her attention.

Present

"Wow." Sarah said mock fanning herself. Kate had a small smile on her face as all the old emotions came flooding back. The excitement, the heat, the love. They coursed through her again, only stronger this time.

"Yea. That was one of the most intense moments of my life."

"So what else happened?"

2 years ago

A few weeks passed and Pogue couldn't shake the feeling of Kate in his arms. Not that he really wanted to but it was starting to consume him. All he thought of was her. At night she plagued him in his dreams and he'd wake up sweating and frustrated. When he'd see her in the halls there was a difference now. It was like an electrical pull was connecting them. They hardly spoke but the air was always charged. He wanted her. Not just physically but emotionally. He noticed a change in her too. Her school skirt had been hemmed a little higher, her long legs exposed even more. Her hair remained the same but on occasion it was swept back exposing her neck, tempting him. The looks she gave him were charged as well and she kept his gaze as if daring him to break it but he never did. The boys noticed as well. He zoned out when she was around not listening to anything they said and even becoming immune to Reid's nonstop onslaught. He wanted to talk to her, hold her again, kiss her, be with her. But she was always surrounded by others. Of course she was. She was the head cheerleader, beautiful, smart and rich. Not only that but she was a good person even if she sometimes allowed herself to be taken on the ride that her affluent life allowed her.

"You should talk to her." Caleb told him one day. He knew what Pogue was feeling. He could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. The others had noticed as well. Tyler noticed him fidgeting in class, casting looks at Kate that at times were returned. He figured that if they didn't act on these feelings they'd both explode from the UST.

"Yea man. I'm starting to get sick of your puppy dog eyes." Although Tyler knew they were anything but. Pogue was more like a panther, ready to pounce.

"I want to but I don't know what to say. She just gets to me. I can't get her out of my head." He walked away going to the pool. Maybe he could work off his aggressions by doing laps.

After about an hour of nonstop swimming he got out of the pool. He was tired but less tense. He quickly showered and got changed. Helmet in one hand and bag slung over his shoulder he walked past the gym before doing a double take. There she was in all her glory. Going over the routine, her body was dancing and gliding gracefully along the floor. Two back flips later and she spun around in a perfect arc and her eyes landed on his. The hunger reflected in his eyes caused shivers to run down her spine. How could he do this to her? One look and she was quivering with unknown passion.

"Pogue, I didn't know anyone was here." Kate quickly went over the stereo and turned it off needing something to distract her. Pogue snapped out of his reverie but couldn't stop his eyes from traveling over her body. The shorts she wore barely covered anything and her tank top showed off everything to his hungry gaze. She felt his gaze and couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks. Still she lifted her own eyes and matched his gaze not giving in. Finally he blinked and broke the connection. All of a sudden he realized where he was and who was in front of him. He lost coherent thought and got shy again.

"Oh, no I didn't mean…I mean…not that you aren't talented because you are and I um was just back from swimming…and hmmm…" Kate had slowly walked towards him and covered one his hands with hers.

"Pogue?" She felt light-headed. His hand was sending sparks all through her body. Pogue snapped his eyes back up to hers and he was gone. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers reeled him and he couldn't look away.

"I- I need to uh be um…" He struggled to get words out. Her mouth beckoned him, her tongue peeked out and licked her lips. He almost lost it right there. God, she had no idea what she did to him. He was trying to think coherently but he couldn't. Not when she was this close and smelled this good. He moved closer and his arm encircled her waist pulling her flush against him. She let out a breathy little gasp at the sudden movement but didn't pull away. She couldn't either. Not even if she had wanted to.

"Mmm, I um…I…ah." This time she gasped out loud as he nuzzled her neck. It was a good thing he was holding her because otherwise she would have collapsed right then and there. Her hands clutched his jacket and her body broke out into goose bumps. Suddenly she felt a rush of air against her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I need to go." With that he rushed out and jumped on his motorcycle speeding away. Kate remained rooted to her spot and finally managed to sit on the bleachers, her face flushed and her body felt like it was on fire. _Oh, this is not good_. She thought to herself before mustering the strength to gather her things and walk dazedly back to her room.

Present

"Jeez at this rate it's a wonder you ever got together." Sarah said. Not that it wasn't a great story but for goodness sakes they took their time. Obviously there had been a physical attraction there but maybe it hadn't been enough for both of them.

"Shut up or I won't finish."

"No, no! Please continue."

2 years ago

Monday morning brought bells ringing and students grumbling. Pogue was half listening to Tyler and Reid discussing Reid's latest conquest when he saw her. She was laughing with her friends and coming towards him. He started to sweat until she was close enough to really look at and she equaled his gaze. Suddenly he made a decision. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She was so startled by his boldness that she didn't fight back. He strode into an empty classroom and shut the door behind them. He didn't bother to turn on the light, the darkened sky outside calming him a little.

"Pogue?" Kate asked slightly unnerved. His face was partially hidden and she didn't know what to expect from him.

"You drive me crazy you know? I can't get you out of my head. Ever since I first saw you I knew." He'd moved closer, something akin to lust glinted in his eyes and Kate took a step back for everyone he took forward.

"Wh-what?" She swallowed heavily, her mouth felt dry. Her knees threatened to buckle beneath her.

"I dream about you, I think about you, I can't stop trying to look at you in school." By this time he was towering over her, one hand on each side of the wall. "I need you." He whispered his lips coming down to hers, gently teasing hers but never actually kissing her. She whimpered. Her heartbeat was off the charts and her body was sizzling. "Let me in." Their eyes locked and everything he felt she mirrored back in her own eyes. Pogue may have had his fair share of women but he would never take advantage of a situation. She had to be willing. However, he was on a razor's edge right now. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Her lips were pink and moist and just begging for his attention and boy would he give it to her. Kate tentatively leaned up and closed the gap between them. Their lips fussed together in a kiss that was just as passionate as it was fulfilling. That was all the invitation he needed.

Pogue deepened the kiss and Kate couldn't help the whimper that escaped her. Pogue used that as an opportunity to let his tongue play. Running it along her lips and into her mouth it tangled with hers. Kate wound her arms around his neck desperately holding on. His arms snaked around her waist and she molded herself into his body. When he let her up for air she was practically panting for it. Pogue kissed his way down her face and neck. He nibbled on both sides and Kate felt like she was going to pass out. Then he hit a really sensitive spot and she jumped in his arms.

"Aaah! Oh, my god." She couldn't help herself. These feelings he was evoking in her were new. Before she could even think about them he'd found her lips again and this time he kissed her with unbridled passion. Finally he pulled apart and looked down at her flushed face, swollen lips, and closed eyes. She was desperately trying to control her breathing.

"Say you'll be with me. I need you." Pogue asked her intensely his breathing ragged. Kate's eyes fluttered open and she knew right there in that moment that no other man would ever satisfy her hunger the way he could.

"I need you too." She answered and then pulled his head back down for another glorious kiss. They would have stayed there for hours just kissing if it hadn't been for the bell that broke through their haze.

"Guess we have to go." Pogue said not releasing her one bit.

"Uh huh." Kate replied going in for more of his lips. He responded and lifted her in his arms. She broke the kiss laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Holding you. Ever since I caught you in the library I've wanted to have you in my arms again. I'm not about to let you go again." Kate's smile was brighter than the sun.

"How much trouble do you think we're in for skipping class?" She teased him playfully.

"I don't know but it was definitely worth it."

AN: So should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. They made me want to keep this story going. It was intended to be a one shot but now I have lots of new ideas. Hope you enjoy!**

**Marah: Thanks for the advice. I guess my beta missed a few things.**

**Special thanks to my beta goldie. You're my inspiration.**

Back in the dorm

"Wheh! Talk about hot and heavy." Sarah said. No wonder Kate was still with Pogue. It didn't seem that the intensity had dwindled at all but now there was a tense air because of the recent events.

"So you must really love him to have stuck around for this long." The statement caught Kate by surprise.

"Love? No, I mean I do but I don't know about him."

"Wait…you haven't told him?" Sarah asked surprised. They were so into each other but neither had ever expressed that sentiment before? How was that possible?

"I'm afraid. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"You're joking right?"

"No. I'm not. Sarah…you don't understand. It's like he keeps me at a distance now. But when I'm with him and when he kisses me it's the same as always only now I feel it even more but it's strained now. We never had that issue before." Kate looked sad. Sarah hugged her.

"Hey, whatever he's going through I'm sure will be over soon. I know he cares about you. He wouldn't let you go last night."

"True…"

"Ok, so it's settled then. Tonight just get some sleep and tomorrow things will be better."

The girls got ready for bed and went to sleep. Kate was still pensive but remembering Pogue's eyes from last night reassured her and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Pogue's room

Pogue paced his room wondering if he was making the right choice. _I need her in my life. I love her…I LOVE HER!_ Finally the revelation of his own deepest feelings sprang to life. Just one look from her and he'd be lost in her eyes. Her smile, one of his favorite things about her could make him forget everything, the covenant, Chase, his absentee parents. The way she smelled, the way she felt pressed up against him, her curves molding to his body or the way she teased him by placing butterfly kisses on the edges of his lips until he couldn't take it anymore and caught her lips in his. Just thinking of it had him harden. _Crap_. He thought looking down at his pants. But he couldn't stop. His mind took over and reminded him of every part of her body, the way she would squirm and moan when he touched her in her sensitive spots or even when they were in class and he'd sneak his hand up her thigh and she'd jump but wouldn't push him away. When he kissed her and she'd fist her hands in his shirt pulling him close. Over the last few months their physical relationship had escalated but she hadn't been prepared for sex. That was something she had made abundantly clear when they first got together. That didn't mean that he didn't have his fun though. On several occasions he'd had her on such an edge that he could see the lust in her eyes and if it hadn't been for an incredible amount of willpower on both their ends she'd probably have gone along with him. But, he knew. He knew that even if in that moment she wanted it she would regret it later. And then that regret might turn into resentment and so on. He couldn't do that to her, to them. So he would wait because not being with her was too big a burden and he wasn't sure if that was even an option. Still his hard on wasn't going to go away so he grabbed a towel and walked into his bathroom. He needed a long, cold shower and perhaps even a bucket of ice.

The next day

In school kids milled around as per usual. Nothing seemed out of place. Reid and Caleb walked in, Caleb's eyes searching out Sarah. He found her giggling with Kate, her blond hair tied up in a messy ponytail and he smiled. No matter what she wore or how she looked she still looked incredible to him. He quickly made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey." He said in his husky voice. Sarah smiled and decided to tease him.

"Hey Aaron." She replied and felt the arms around her tighten. Caleb knew she was teasing but decided that she needed a little reminder of just how dangerous he could be. Whirling her around his eyes flashed but not with the covenant's power, just his pure maleness coming to the forefront. He spun her around and brought her in for a searing kiss. Sarah felt chills everywhere and her mind became hazy as she lost herself in the kiss. Finally he pulled away and the look in his eyes caused her to swallow hard. She'd never seen him like this, so…lustful.

"Aaron huh?" Caleb smiled a predatory smile noticing the dazed look in her eyes.

"Wh-wha?" Sarah managed to get out. She was still struck dumb by his kiss. Finally she got control of her basic motor functions only to see his victorious smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't tempt me. I wouldn't want to do anything that shouldn't be seen in public." Caleb whispered into her hair reigniting the fire within her. With another quick kiss he walked away smiling triumphantly. Sarah stared after him and then noticed Kate smiling from ear to ear.

"Not a word out of you." Sarah directed at Kate knowing exactly what was going to come. For that moment she just wanted to revel in the feelings Caleb had stirred inside of her.

_RIIIING!_

Pogue rushed out of class. All day he had been feeling tense and agitated. It felt like he had something under his skin that he couldn't shake. When he got to his locker he almost yanked it open. His senses were on overdrive. He smelt that familiar smell of his girlfriend, fruity but spicy at the same time. He felt the blood rushing downwards and quickly glanced around searching for her. There she was in her full cheerleading outfit. Pogue grit his teeth trying to control himself. Her legs were exposed, her cropped top showing off her perfect skin and his favorite part was her upswept hair exposing her neck for everyone to see. Somehow she felt the pull of his eyes and turned to look at him. She gasped when she noticed the intensity in her eyes. He stalked over to her and pulled her away from her friends, out the door and into his car. Thank goodness he hadn't' driven the motorcycle. It was still being repaired after Chase smashed it to bits.

"Pogue what are yo-mmphm" Kate was cut off by his lips claiming hers. His hands slid down her body and cupped her backside lifting her onto his lap straddling him. Kate's resolve was weakening. Whatever had gotten into him was beginning to affect her as well. He shrugged his jacket off and was left in his cut off tee. His strong arms held her in perfect position over him and he thrust up. Kate moaned. Damn him for knowing exactly how to play her body. He did it again and her head dropped, her breathing ragged.

"Kate. I need you."

"Pogue", she hissed as he thrust again. She was pretty sure she had soaked through her panties by this point. She couldn't hold out anymore and ground down onto him. The seam in his jeans rubbed her in just the right place and when he nipped her neck she exploded. Gasping for air she didn't realize that he had slipped a hand under her skirt. Just as she was coming down from her high he stroked her back to the edge. Kate gripped his shirt quickly loosing control again. Her moans were getting louder as she thrust against him faster and faster. He growled and finally with one last flick of his expert hands she screamed out her release again. With that Pogue felt it trigger his own and let it consume him. Kate laid panting across his chest, his own rising and falling rapidly. He still wasn't completely relaxed but the tension in his body had subsided. Finally Kate managed to speak.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. I just saw you there in the hallway looking so tempting and then I needed to have you."

"Ugg, we're a mess." Kate said looking down at his pants and her own clothes.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" His comment caught her off guard.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I am now." Kate smacked his shoulder and squirmed out of his grasp. Her skirt rose up and exposed her luscious backside to his hungry eyes. His groan made her realize what a show she was giving him and she quickly scrambled out of the SUV.

"Oh no mister. I'm already beyond late so you just stay where you are." Kate said backing away from him. But Pogue didn't listen. Something inside him was pushing him. All he could see was her, all he could taste was her sweet taste, all he could smell was her pure feminine scent and it consumed him. He backed her up against the car door and trapped her there. Kate felt a little scared but at the same time all her senses were on fire as well. There was something in his eyes that drew her in. When he bent his head and kissed her she didn't resist. His onslaught only grew in intensity and before they both knew it they were back where they had started in the car. His hands were everywhere and she clutched his head to her neck and he trailed kisses and nips along her pulse point. Her gasps and moans only served to spur him on. Hi shirt had been ripped to shreds and he'd pulled off her own top.

"Kate…I need you…please." Pogue gasped out already losing control. Somehow the words broke through Kate's haze and her eyes snapped open.

"Pogue, stop. We have to stop." She said pushed him off of her. Pogue fell back, a very apparent bulge in his pants. He groaned in frustration and clenched his fists trying to contain himself. This time however, it was different. Something else seemed to be driving him, almost as if it wasn't his own need but something else entirely.

"I don't know what's wrong. I can't…" Pogue tried desperately to form words when he was so completely distraught. Kate felt her heart go out to him.

"Is there…is there something you need to tell me? Her eyes were pleading with him, expressing emotions that she couldn't say with words. Pogue looked deep into her eyes and remembered the words that he had always wanted to say inherently knowing that she needed to know just as much as he needed to say them.

"There is something I need to tell you but not here."

"What is it?"

"I need you to trust me. I have to take care of some things first but I promise you that nothing will keep me from you." Pogue said. His words had such honesty behind them that Kate believed him. She quickly put her top back on.

"Ok." Kate opened the car door and jumped out. Pogue was still shirtless so he rustled around in the back of his car and pulled out a sleeveless concert t-shirt and slipped it on.

"I'll call you later. Is there anything you need?" Pogue asked cupping her cheek. The sadness he saw creeping into her eyes broke his heart. He hated being the reason that she could ever be upset.

"No, I'm fine. Just…be careful ok? I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm not sure what's going on but…" Kate trailed off unsure of what her thoughts were concerning everything. Still, she felt a little relieved that Pogue was admitting something was going on.

"I will." Kate nodded and then walked back into the halls of Spencer, the darkness somehow seeming welcoming this time. Pogue watched her until she was safely inside and then got into his car and took off for the Danver's mansion.

Pogue flipped open his phone and dialed Reid's number.

"I need you and Tyler to get over to Caleb's right now. I don't want to explain over the phone but just get there." He snapped it shut and kept driving towards his house. He quickly ran inside and changed. It wouldn't do to show up in the condition his clothes were in. The guys would never let him live it down. Finally, he reached Caleb's house. Tyler's Hummer was already parked outside. He quickly entered the house and saw the boy's waiting for him in the foyer.

"What's going on Pogue?" Reid asked, his blue eyes flickering nervously and Reid hardly ever got nervous.

"I needed to talk to you guys about something. It's Kate."

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Caleb asked worried.

"She's fine. Everything is fine. I think it's time. She needs to know about me. About us and what we are." Pogue said waiting expectantly for the others to answer. They all looked at each other, not particularly shocked but still wary. Finally Caleb spoke.

"This is what you really want?" Pogue nodded.

"Well finally!" Reid burst out. Tyler was grinning, his sentiments matching Reid's.

"So this is ok with you?" Pogue asked relived. They all nodded.

"Sarah knows and it was only a matter of time till Kate found out and it would be better if she found out from you." Tyler said. This revelation somehow made him breathe easier. They wouldn't have to tiptoe around her anymore always having to keep their powers in check.

"So what are you waiting for? Go man! Jeez." Reid said pushing Pogue out the door. Pogue laughed, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time. He gunned the engine and headed off back to Spencer.

**Back in the dorms**

Kate kept arranging and rearranging the books and papers on her desk. She had attempted to do some hw but that idea had pretty much fled her mind when she saw the picture of her and Pogue sitting on her desk.

"Are you ok Kate? You seem antsy." Sarah asked concerned. She had returned about 10 minutes ago and her roommate's constant rustling of papers was beginning to get to her usually calm nerves.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kate answered and then went back to arranging her pencils in size order. Sarah got up and slapped her hand down on top of the pencils.

"You need to stop."

"Oh, sorry. I'm sorry. I guess that's kind of annoying." Kate said feeling guilty now.

"Just a little. What's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing." Sarah said crossing her arms but her eyes held only concern.

"Well, it's Pogue. He just seems so edgy lately. And not in a fighting way but like…" Kate couldn't continue. How does one go about telling their friend that their boyfriend spent half an hour in a car with you doing sinfully delicious things while skipping cheerleading practice?

"Spit it out." Sarah wasn't having any of Kate's crap today. She knew the other girl was stressing and she intended to find out why.

"Well, it wasn't just today but like the other night at the hospital he just had this look in his eyes. It was like it wasn't him. And I mean…it felt good, I'm not complaining but I know something is different now. Usually when I tell him to stop he does right away. Now it's like he's not even listening to me. Like there is something else pushing him."

"It's called hormones sweetheart. Boys have them and they usually tend to think with their smaller head then the one resting on their shoulders." Kate smiled at that comment but still wasn't convinced.

"Ok, yes that makes sense too. But, even today he did it again. But this time I felt it too, somehow it got into me and I didn't want to stop until I realized what we were doing and I managed to get him to stop."

"In the car huh? No wonder you weren't at practice today." Sarah said slyly.

"Mind out of the gutter Sarah. This is serious. I don't know what came over him or me and it's scaring me. I don't want to have sex yet. I'm just not ready but something else seems to be pushing us." Kate said, tears welling up in her eyes. Sarah hugged her all the while her mind was reeling at this recent turn of events. Could it be that another force was pushing Kate and Pogue? But why? And what would be the repercussions if they did? Sarah began to worry and was about to reach for her cell phone to call Caleb when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and Pogue was standing there slightly wet from the rain.

"Pogue, come in. I was just leaving." With that Sarah gave Kate one last meaningful look and grabbed her car keys before shutting the door behind her. An uncomfortable silence settled into the room.

"Let me get you a towel." Kate said getting up. Any distraction right now would be a welcome one. She got one out of the bathroom and brought it over to him. He took it gently and started to dry off his hair.

"Kate, please sit down. I really need to talk to you." Kate sat and folded her hands nervously waiting for what he was about to say.

"First of all I need you to just listen to what I am about to tell you. Any questions you have I will answer after. OK?"

"Ok."

"The Sons of Ipswitch are much more than the direct descendants of this colony. Caleb, Reid, Tyler and I are descendants of powerful family lines. Our families have passed down this power through the first born son of every generation. When you asked me about John Putnam and all those things I couldn't tell you because once you know about the Covenant many things change. But I need to tell you. I want you to know. When Chase came and you got really sick, that wasn't a coincidence. He put a spell on you to get to me. And when I got into that accident it was him again. He had the power to hurt you and me and I couldn't stop him because he is more powerful. When we turn 18 we ascend. What that means is that we get more powerful. Caleb's already ascended. I'm next. In 5 days I will become more powerful but still not as much as Caleb. That was the only way Caleb could beat Chase. Caleb's father willed his own power to him but in doing so he died himself. You see, every time we use it, a part of us dies. The power is our life and willing it away will kill us. If we abuse it then we get older much quicker until we eventually die at a very young age. Caleb's father was only 44. Do you understand everything I'm telling you?"

Kate sat shell shocked and her mind was putting the pieces together. The quick disappearances, her mysterious allergic reaction, Pogue's accident which he managed to walk away from without any permanent damage, Sarah's nightmares, Reid's black eyes when she knew they were blue.

"If this is true, and you are this witch, warlock, whatever, what does it have to do with me?"

"If any enemy I have ever wanted to hurt me or any of the other boys the easiest way would be through you or Sarah or anyone else we care about who doesn't have the ability to defend themselves. I can't risk that happening to you." Pogue said, his eyes holding all the pain and insecurities he felt.

"I- I can't be here right now. I think you should leave." Kate said opening the door.

"Kate, please, I need you to understand."

"Get out."

"Kate-"

"Fine, I'll leave then." With that Kate walked out of her room not even bothering to bring a jacket. Pogue growled in frustration. She could be so difficult sometimes. But he had to prove to her that he wasn't making this up. He quickly grabbed her jacket and went out after her.

"Kate. Kate!"

"Stay away from me Pogue. I don't want to talk to you right now." Kate said. The rain muffled her words. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. _How can this be true?_ Pogue ran over to her and spun her around in his arms.

"Please. I don't want to lose you."

"I told you to stay away from me!" Kate said her arms beating at his chest trying to get him to let her go.

"No. I'm not letting you go."

"Why not!"

"Because I love you!" Pogue shouted. Kate's surprised eyes snapped up to meet his that were full of the emotion he had just expressed.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm in love with you. I love everything about you from your hair to the way you smile, the little noises you make when you're having a bad dream, the way you bite your lip when you're having a hard time studying but most of all I love you because you made me realize that I can't live without you. Please, let me in. I need you." He said, repeating the words he had told her so long ago. Kate's eyes finally let go of the tears she had had been fighting to hold back and Pogue clutched her to his chest.

"I love you too." She said only it came out like "I mfpjihfefuo" since her face was buried in his chest.

"What?"

"I said, I love you to."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Of course I do you idiot. I've loved you from the first moment you held me in your arms."

"In the library?"

"Yes." Pogue held her even tighter. His heart had never felt freer than it did in that moment.

"I think we should head back inside. I don't want you to get sick now. Not when I have big plans for us."

"And what would those be?"

"I think I could tell you so much better in your room." Pogue said smiling mischievously. Kate only laughed. In that moment, everything seemed ok. No more worries about where their relationship was headed or what tomorrow would bring. For right now she had everything she could possibly need.

Unbeknownst to them a hooded figure only grinned through the trees. Plans were going through accordingly and soon everything they had worked for would be paid back big time.

AN: Oooo scary time!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey all, thanks so much for the reviews. They keep me plugging away. I was having a little trouble with this chapter since it sets up the rest of the story but hopefully it's ok. Also my beta is away on vacation so if there are grammar mistakes I'm sorry. And now, on with the story…

Danver's Mansion

Caleb and Sarah were sitting on the couch with the TV on but neither was actually watching. Caleb was much more interested in Sarah's lips which were teasing his at the moment.

"Caleb…not here." Sarah said, not meaning a word but she felt like she had to put up a little resistance.

"You want me to stop?" Caleb asked as he kissed his way down her collarbone. Sarah was putting up a desperate attempt to answer him.

"Your mother is in the other room."

"She can't hear us." Caleb said as his hand slid up her thigh. Sarah wanted to give into his ministrations but knew that if his mom walked in and saw her only son with his hand up her shirt she wouldn't be winning any favors with the Danver's matriarch. Then Caleb pulled her in for another kiss and she completely forgot why she had come over in the first place. Just as his hand reached under her sweater a cough broke them out of their haze.

"Ahem, Master Danvers, Master Perry is on the line for you." Bertram, the Danvers' butler indicated with a slight nod to the telephone.

"Oh, right. Thanks Bertram." Another nod and Bertram left the room. Sarah felt her face flaming. They hadn't been caught by his mom but being caught by his butler was almost as bad. She quickly adjusted her sweater and hair before going over to Caleb who had a pensive expression on his face. After he hung up she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Everything ok?" Sarah asked a little worried by his face.

"That was Pogue."

"Oh that reminds me. I wanted to talk to you about Pogue and Kate. She mentioned earlier that when she and Pogue were…well you know, it felt like there was some sort of force pushing them together. And I know we all have hormones and we're teenagers but the look on her face scared me. Do you think anything's wrong?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Anyway Pogue said he needs to talk to us. I mean, Reid, Tyler and I." Sarah's face reflected her understanding.

"Ok, should I just go back to the dorms?"

"Yea, I'll call you later."

"K." Sarah walked out of the room with Caleb following. He gave her one last kiss before she got into her car.

"Be careful ok?"

"I will. See you later." With that Sarah drove off and Caleb finally allowed the concern to fall over his face. It had begun.

**A little while later**

All four boys had assembled in the den with Caleb's mother. She pulled out a book from a small locked box that neither of them had ever seen before.

"What's that?" Tyler asked intrigued. The book was definetly old with ornate gold decoration along the binding. A figure of a Madonna holding a child was engraved on the front cover.

"This is the Book of Elias." She answered. Caleb's eyebrows nearly shot off his own head. It actually existed? And his mother had had it this entire time? There had been a mention of it in the Book of Damnation but he had thought it had been lost long ago.

"You mean as in…" Reid couldn't even finish his sentence. He was too shell shocked. Judging by the rest of boys' expressions they all were.

"This book contains the prophecies that you hold in your future. This doesn't necessarily mean that your generation will be the one to live them out but it is your destiny to try to make sure they don't come to pass. Pogue, have you been feeling anything strange lately?" Caleb's mother asked already knowing the answer.

"How did you-" Pogue asked bewildered looking over at Caleb who shook his head. He hadn't mentioned anything about that phone call to his mother.

"The book will forecast what will happen. I'm afraid the time has come for one to happen."

"Wait, I've never heard of these prophecies being real. Aren't they just like a ghost story to keep us guarded?"

"Essentially it's the same thing. If you know of the prophecy then you can do your best to avoid it. This isn't something you should take lightly."

"So are we in any of them?" Reid asked intrigued.

"Right now I'm not sure. The prophecies are very hard to interpret. But with all of your ascending very soon we should be extra careful. Any enemies you may have are already well aware of what time you will ascend. You were lucky with Chase but if anything else comes to pass you might not be so be on your guard."

"Do the prophecies only mention us or are others involved?" Caleb asked thinking of Sarah.

"On occasion they do involve outsiders and that is when we have to be the most careful. You boys have only begun to discover the powers that you possess. There are many other dangers than just the temptation to use it."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked this time nervously.

"The time may come when you will have to use it in order to protect something you care about, something you love. You must choose whether or not you can risk the power or lose what you hold so dear. Caleb already made that choice and it has taken a toll on him already. He isn't aging yet but if any of you continue to use the power in great amounts then the consequences will follow."

"That's crap!" Reid yelled. "Either we protect something important to us and die or we risk losing it."

"That is the curse you hold."

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Caleb asked worried.

"Time has put into effect events that weren't meant to happen. Chase was unexpected. I don't want you boys to be unprepared if a problem should arise. This has taken a lot out of me. I need to rest." Caleb's mother said while rising wearily out of her chair. Caleb got up and assisted her up to her room. The rest of the boys waited still absorbing what they had been told. Reid reached over for the book and flipped it open.

"Look at this, it says one of the blood lines will produce a hybrid. I wonder what that means." He said.

"Like half human, half warlock?" Tyler asked.

"Well that's dumb. We're all hybrids then." Pogue said matter-of-factly. The others nodded. Caleb re-entered the room.

"What do you guys think?" He asked taking his seat again.

"This is some messed up shit. How come we never knew about this before?" Reid asked getting a little irritated.

"I don't know but we do now and I think we better take it seriously." Caleb said and the others only nodded in agreement.

"I have to go meet Kate. She wants to go shopping or something."

"Alright. I'll go with you. Gotta pick up something for your birthday after all." Tyler said smiling. The mood in the room lightened and all the guys began to talk about Pogue's birthday which was now only two days away forgetting, even if only for a little while, the black cloud that was quickly settling over them.

**At the mall**

The six friends all walked into the mall. Sarah and Kate immediately headed over to the nearest store giggling and pointing at the clothes on display. The boys all rolled their eyes already feeling bored.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go grab something to eat and then maybe hit up the arcade. Anyone else game?" Tyler said.

"I guess I'll go" Reid said. Caleb looked over at Sarah. On the one hand he wanted to spend time with her but he wasn't sure if he could take too many hours of shopping without some male companionship. Then Sarah turned and smiled at him and he made his choice.

"I'm going to stay with Sarah."

"Whipped." Tyler said laughing.

"Yea, guess I am." Caleb answered but looking over at his girlfriend he realized that he didn't really mind.

"Yea, I'm with Kate." Pogue said. After all he had promised her he would take her shopping.

"Alright. See you suckers later." Reid said as he and Tyler made their way to the food court.

"They don't know what they're missing out on." Caleb said making his way over to Sarah and holding her hand.

"Yea." Pogue agreed easily slipping his arm around Kate's waist the way he had done hundreds of times that it was second nature now.

"See you guys later." Sarah said as she and Caleb walked off. Kate waved and then leaned against Pogue loving the feel of his strength against her.

"I'm really happy for them. Sarah seems to have fit in quite nicely." Kate said.

"I'm even happier for us." Pogue replied tilting her head up for a kiss which she eagerly returned.

"Ready for some shopping?" Kate asked. Pogue only rolled his eyes and she laughed knowing that would be his response. Then she dragged him off through the length of the mall the whole while he mock complained while she only laughed at his immaturity.

**A few hours later**

Pogue collapsed onto the couch in one of the many clothing stores he had entered that day. His mind was exhausted as was his body but Kate only seemed to be gaining more energy with each passing second. _How do girls find this energy_? He wondered. Around his feet were 5 bags all containing Kate's new purchases. The only thing he had bought had been a new wallet since his was starting to fall apart.

"Pogue? I'm going to go try some things on, do you want to come give me your advice?" Kate asked noticing how tired he was. She was smiling mischievously knowing that he hadn't noticed what kind of store they had stepped into. He nodded wearily and gathered the bags before following her into the dressing room. She quickly went into one of the rooms and changed quickly. Upon coming out she noticed he was staring at the ceiling.

"What do you think about this one?" She asked leaning against the door a cat-ate-the-canary look on her face. Pogue tiredly moved his head in her direction and then his eyes snapped to attention along with the rest of his body. There she was dressed in frilly red underwear and a red silk bra that seemed to accentuate her already generous cleavage. He swallowed hard.

"Um…good…wow…hrmm…" His eyes glazed over as he took in her beautiful form.

"I think I'm gonna try something else on. Unless you really like this one…" Kate said seductively running a finger across her toned stomach. Pogue almost swallowed his tongue.

"No, no! Go ahead. I mean, not that this doesn't look good but if you want to try more go ahead." Kate hid her smile and went back inside the cubicle shutting the door behind her. Pogue was taking deep breaths trying to control himself. _Oh god, oh god, oh god. Don't think about her body, calm down. Think of anything bad, cemeteries, Reid in his swim suit, Aaron hitting on Kate._ That last one brought his mind back to normal. Just as he got himself under control Kate opened the door and stepped out in a black lace teddy. Pogue just about fell out of his chair. All the blood rushed down to his nether regions. He felt light-headed.

"What do you think?"

"Uhh…hmmm…I…" That was all Pogue could get out. _Please let there be more_. He thought. As if hearing him Kate went and changed again. The third time she was wearing a bustier and garters.

"Too much?" She asked turning to face the mirror knowing his gaze was on her.

"Never too much." Was Pogue's reply as he drank in her image like a man dying of thirst. A few more changes later and Pogue was almost in tears with sheer happiness. Kate changed back into her regular clothes and held what she wanted to buy in her hands.

"Ready?" Pogue looked down at his pants and shifted until he felt secure enough to get up without giving everyone a show.

"Lead the way." He answered her. The sales associate was ringing up her purchases when Kate took out her credit card to pay but Pogue quickly intercepted her hand.

"Would you like anything else?" The cashier asked.

"Believe me we got more than I bargained for." Pogue said handing her his own credit card.

"Change your mind about shopping?" Kate said smiling.

"Only when I'm with you." He whispered into her ear.

They both left the store equally satisfied with the purchases of the day.

**Across town on a sprawling ranch style house**

"You really should be more careful about going out during the daytime." Syrian reprimanded a disgruntled younger male.

"Get off my back. They didn't see me."

"Persius!"

"Don't call me that! I told you my name is Puck." The younger one yelled back.

"While you live under my house I will call you by your real name."

"You're not my father so lay off."

"Thank goodness for that. He's probably rolling in his grave right now just thinking of your behavior." Syrian said already at his wits end with the boy. Ever Persius had come to learn of his family's legacy he had been rebellious and unwilling to conform to any of the laws he was supposed to follow.

"I don't even know why you're so worried about them. They look like normal kids."

"Just like you? Don't be a fool. We all know power can be concealed in the smallest of vessels."

"Yea, whatever. So what now? I'm sick of just sitting here waiting for something to happen."

"Patience is the key to all success dear boy. Tomorrow we will do what we've been preparing for. Venus, come in here please." Syrian called out and a tall young woman entered the room.

"Syrian." She nodded in his direction.

"Take our young friend here and prepare him for tomorrow's festivities." Venus nodded and motioned for Puck to follow her.

"Where am I going?"

"You are going to do what you are told. Now move!" Syrian said getting irritated with the boy.

"Hey, back off alright. I know you need me for your little "celebration" tomorrow so be nice." Puck said straightening out his shirt.

"Listen very carefully _Percius_", Syrian said accentuating the name, "I neither need you alive or in this house with me. Remember the only reason you are still breathing is because I promised your father nothing would harm you. But if you push me, don't think I will hesitate to break it. What I need from you can be taken even if you are dead so tread lightly." Puck backed off but kept the sour expression on his face. Grumbling he followed Venus out of the room who only had a smug smile on her face. Syrian faced the fireplace and took out the same book Evelyn had had.

"Soon, your power will be destroyed and the Sons of Ipswitch will be destroyed by one of their own."

**Back at Spencer**

Kate and Sarah were getting ready for Pogue's party. The boys had rented out a house that was on the lakefront and pretty much everyone they knew was going to be there. Their dorm room was a mess with clothes strewn all over every surface. Sarah was putting the final touches on her outfit but Kate had yet to even try anything on.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think any of this looks good."

"Well, you bought it. Therefore you must have liked it at some point."

"You know, being logical isn't going to help my mood right now." Kate said tossing more clothes around.

"I bet Pogue doesn't care what you wear as long as you show up." Sarah answered and then her mouth dropped open when she saw what Kate was wearing. A black leather miniskirt that could hardly be called clothing and a tight blue halter top that zigzagged around her neck.

"So what do you think?"

"I think u need to put some pants on under that belt."

"Shut up. I think it looks good."

"Yes, I'm sure when you show up on the boulevard you'll get nothing but nice comments."

"Alright, fine." Kate said petulantly and changed into a pair of skin tight jeans and 4-inch heals. Not that it didn't show off every curve of her body but at least there was something covering it and if a breeze blew by she wouldn't risk giving everyone a show.

"Right, let's go. You can't be late to your own boyfriend's birthday." Sarah said ushering Kate out the door.

Once they got to the house the party was in full swing. People were dancing, drinking and having a lot of fun. Pogue and Caleb were talking, Reid was dancing with two girls at once and Tyler was talking to a group of people who seemed to be trying to get him to do something he didn't want to do. Sarah quickly made her way over to Caleb and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at her.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Pogue." She said giving him a hug and his present.

"Thanks. Where's Kate?" Pogue asked fidgeting. He could already feel the tension returning. So far he had thought it had been his own hormones but now he wasn't so sure.

"Over there." Sarah said pointing to the side. And indeed there she was. Pogue's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. His gaze swept up and down her body several times stopping to linger on her very exposed toned stomach and the trailed his eyes up to her exposed cleavage. Kate met his gaze and sauntered over to him.

"Hey birthday boy."

"Hey yourself. You're looking…tasty." Pogue said wrapping her up in his arms and nuzzling her neck. Kate encouraged him by leaning her head back and he trailed small kisses down her chin. Sarah and Caleb only stood there awkwardly.

"See what I mean?" Sarah whispered to Caleb.

"Yea, they've never been like this in public. I mean I'm sure they…well, you know…but, um…" Caleb tried to form words that wouldn't make him sound like too much of a pervert.

"Not in public. I know." Sarah filled in for him. He simply nodded. They waited for a bit more trying not to look at Pogue and Kate who had now slipped her hands up his shirt and one of his hands was on the curve of her bottom. Just as it was about to move downward even more Caleb coughed out loud. Thankfully Pogue's hand stopped it's descent.

"What?" He practically snapped at Caleb.

"Um, I don't really think this is the time or the place for those sort of…activities. I know it's your birthday but maybe you should enjoy the party a little."

"Ok, fine." Pogue relented but didn't loosen the grip he had on Kate's waist. Caleb nudged Sarah.

"Oh! Uh, Kate. Why don't we go get some drinks?"

"Ok, sure." The two girls left leaving the boys in another awkward silence.

"Listen Pogue, are you alright man? You seem a little off."

"I'm fine! Just…I dunno stressed or something. I'm ascending in an hour and I can't have all these people around."

"We're already taking care of that. Are you sure there isn't anything else? Like you're little display just now."

"That's none of your business Caleb. What Kate and I do is our own issue."

"I'm not trying to butt in but something isn't right. I know you feel it too so just tell me the truth." Caleb said not backing down one bit.

"Look, just cause I want to have sex with my girlfriend shouldn't be your concern. Go take care of your own woman and leave me and mine alone."

"Pogue, just listen-"

"Forget it." Pogue said walking away leaving Caleb frustrated that he wouldn't listen to reason. Sarah walked back over.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"He's being stubborn."

"Kate wouldn't tell me much either. But something isn't right. I know Pogue and Kate are dating but Kate would never act like that in front of so many people."

"I'm worried too. He's ascending in less than an hour and with it he'll become more powerful. I don't think whatever is bothering him is connected to that either."

"Do you have any idea what could be causing this?" Sarah asked frowning. Caleb sighed heavily before rubbing his tired eyes.

"There is a prophecy that foretold of one of the Ipswitch lines producing an heir that would attain more power than those before him. At first I thought it was Chase and maybe me but now I think I was wrong."

"You mean…if Pogue and Kate have a child it will be more powerful? Is that so bad?"

"That's not the whole part of it. When this child is born it will already be born with the full power of one who has already ascended. And then as it grows its power will only increase. The more power, the higher the temptation, the easier it will be to take what it wants and what it wants will be more power. The only way to get more power is to take it from us."

"And nothing can stop it when it takes all your power."

"It will continue to feed on our power. This child will kill us."

"But it's just a prophecy right? They don't always come true."

"We can't take that chance."

"So what now? You make them break up because of something you think might happen?"

"This isn't what I _think_ is going to happen. These prophecies have been handed down for generations."

"But they love each other!"

"I'm not saying they don't. But if they conceive a child then we are risking everything."

"So does this explain why they've been so…affectionate lately?"

"Most likely but there has to be something controlling this force. I know he loves her but Pogue has never been the most patient guy. If they had sex already we'd know."

"Eww…how could we possibly know that?"

"Prophecies always leave clues for events that have happened. Plus, I'm sure you'd have had some girl talk by now."

"True."

"So what now?" Sarah asked worried. Before Caleb could answer Reid and Tyler came over.

"It's time Caleb. We need to get him out of here fast." Tyler said scanning the crowd for Pogue.

"Find him and bring him out back. Sarah, stay here with Kate and make sure no one leaves out the back." Caleb said going into leader mode. Reid and Tyler quickly nodded and went off to find Pogue.

"You'll be ok?" Sarah asked hugging Caleb.

"I'm still stronger than he is. If I have to I can subdue him."

"Be careful."

"Always." Caleb kissed her forehead and headed outside where the others were waiting. Kate joined Sarah and they waited tensely, Sarah for what the future was bringing and Kate for the well being of her boyfriend.

At the other side of the room, Puck was casually leaning against the wall drinking straight whiskey. A cruel smile crossed his face as he looked at his watch knowing that the time had come. His eyes flashed as he felt the power flow through him when lightning struck outside. Venus appeared next to him.

"Ready?" She asked not even looking at him instead staring at Kate.

"Born ready."

Venus walked over with her drink and just as she reached Kate Puck bumped into her sending it flying all over the unsuspecting girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Puck apologized profusely while pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Here."

"It's fine. Just a little spill." Kate said dabbing herself dry. Thankfully most of it had gotten onto her skin and not her clothing. Puck's eyes flashed again and the liquid quickly vanished seemingly absorbed into her skin.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything? Another drink maybe?"

"No, no. It's alright." Kate said trying to be friendly but at the same time trying to make her conversation quick.

"Well at least send me the dry cleaning bill. Here's my number. I'm Puck by the way."

"Kate. And this is Sarah."

"Pleasure. Well I'll be seeing you." Puck slightly grazed Kate's arm with his hand but that's all it took. He walked out with a satisfied smirk on his face leaving Kate and Sarah slightly bewildered. Neither noticed the slight blue hue from outside.

**Back at the ranch house**

"It's begun." Syrian said tossing the book into the fire and it went up in flames. Outside another flash of lightning struck and the fire died out plunging the room into darkness.

AN: I know some of you want Pogue and Kate to finally get it on but I'm not sure if I'm going to go that far with me. I guess it really depends on what you all think. So read and review!

-elffy


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all, sorry about the long wait between updates but I was sick and bogged down with papers. But school is almost over hurray! So since I'm heading into the home stretch of finals I decided to work on the story while I was procrastinating. **

**Hikari no Tenshi- this two are for you my most loyal reviewer!**

**Enjoy!**

_Blinding Pain. _That was the only thing Pogue could think or feel. His body was trembling but he felt like he was on fire. Sweat beaded on his forehead and dripped off his eyebrows. He tried to clench his fists but even thinking of doing it was out of the question. He tried to breathe but every gasp sent more waves of pain through his body. His mind went blank but as much as he wanted to black out and end the torture his body wouldn't heed his request. Another pang of pain racked his body and he wheezed out a breath. Finally his body dropped from where it had been suspended in mid-air.

Caleb, Tyler and Reid quickly encircled him. _God, how had Caleb survived this? How had he managed to get up and fight Chase?_ His body began to ease the pain until he could finally move. Pogue groaned, his muscles aching.

"Pogue? Pogue! Come on man stay with me." Reid said trying not to jostle him too badly. They had all been frightened by Pogue's ascension. Caleb knew from his own experience that it shouldn't have been that bad or have taken that long. Reid and Tyler were still shocked that that was what they would have to go through very soon.

"Ugg…" Pogue let out. He felt like if he moved his body would break.

"Pogue, come on you have to get up. We're gonna help you." Caleb said as he gently lifted Pogue from the right as Tyler lifted from the left. They propped him up against the house as Pogue slowly began to relax.

"Something's wrong." Caleb said worried.

"What? Didn't you go through the same thing?" Reid asked eyeing Pogue with sorrow in his eyes.

"Not like this. I was able to get up and fight. He can barely walk."

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Tyler asked car keys already in hand.

"And tell them what? That Pogue got struck by lightning? I don't think so." Reid replied. Caleb nodded knowing he was right. They had been lucky when Pogue was in the hospital after the motorcycle incident with Chase. The doctors had been surprised he'd even made it out of that alive. This would be pushing it.

"Reid's right. We can't take him there. We're risking exposure already."

"That's bullshit Caleb and you know it. Pogue is our friend and we have to take care of him. Otherwise the bloodline dies with him." Tyler responded shocking both Caleb and Reid with his outburst.

"We'll take him inside. For now we can't let anyone know that things have changed." Caleb said and the boys helped a limping Pogue into the house and into an empty bedroom.

"Go get Kate and Sarah." Caleb directed at Reid who nodded and went off to find them.

"Dude, was it this bad for you too?" Pogue asked warily.

"No. But we can't assume we are all going to ascend in the same way."

"Pogue? Oh my goodness. What happened to you?" Kate said rushing over to his side careful not to jostle his body. Her hands gently brushed the hair off of his face and his face relaxed along with the rest of his body.

"I'm ok. I promise." Pogue said moving to catch one of her hands in his and held it close to his heart. The rest of their friends just watched silently as the couple on the bed seemed to anticipate each other's movements. It was clear that they loved each other and the others felt slightly uncomfortable almost as if they were intruding on a private moment. Finally Sarah broke the silence.

"Can we get you anything? Maybe something to drink? Pogue nodded.

"Some water would be great. I don't think I can keep much down right now."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Sarah said and left the room. Caleb went to join Reid and Tyler on the other side of the room as Pogue and Kate continued to reassure each other with just their presence.

"So what do you think?" Tyler asked eyeing Pogue.

"I think something is wrong. I can feel power from him but it feels different. I can't place it but I don't like it." Caleb said.

"Yea, I feel it too. You don't think its Chase do you?" Reid asked worried.

"No, this is different."

"You don't think…no it couldn't be." Tyler said shaking his head.

"A prophecy?" Reid asked stunned.

"Looks that way doesn't it. It's too soon to tell but we have to be very careful right now. No using until we find out what's going on." Caleb directed the last bit towards Reid who scoffed at him.

"I'm not using."

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just telling you to be careful."

"Trust me after having seen Pogue ascend I'm not that excited to start using again." Reid replied. Caleb believed him. Just then Sarah reentered the room with a glass in hand which she handed to Kate and then made her way over the boys.

"The party is getting pretty rowdy. I think it's time we sent everyone home. That way Pogue can rest in peace."

"Yea, you're right. Let's go guys." Caleb said leading them out. Getting rid of over 150 party guests wasn't going to be an easy task but it had to be done. Tyler shut the door behind them leaving Kate and Pogue alone.

"How're you feeling now?" Kate asked concern coating her voice.

"Better. I think the initial pain wore off. Now it's just residual."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay here with me." Pogue said lifting his arm and Kate scooted into the crook of his shoulder settling herself against his chest. His arm wound itself around her shoulders and for the first time that night he felt at peace. Kate's mind was still going a mile a minute but she knew what Pogue needed was rest and not her firing questions at him faster than a tennis ball machine.

"I love you." Pogue said holding her tightly.

"I love you too." Kate answered burying her face in his chest and breathing in his familiar scent. For that moment that was all she needed.

**A few hours later **

Kate carefully removed herself from Pogue's grasp and walked quietly out of the room. She saw the others huddled around the now empty living room and took a seat next to Tyler.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He's sleeping. I think he's better though. His body is relaxed now." Kate replied. Her whole body felt tired even though she had just slept for three hours. She sighed heavily and Tyler put his arm around her in support. Everyone sat silently knowing that the situation was far from over.

"So what do we do now?" Reid asked anxiously his knees bouncing as he tried to calm his nerves.

"I don't know yet. I need to talk to my mom." Caleb said rubbing his tired eyes. Sarah laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, see what else she's been hiding from us." Reid said under his breathe but Caleb heard him.

"If you have something to say then say it Reid." Caleb said standing in annoyance.

"Don't think I won't! I'm tired of being kept out of the loop. You're mom knew all along about these damn prophecies and didn't tell us till now! Who the hell knows what else she's hiding!" Reid yelled back standing as well his eyes flickering black.

"You better control yourself Reid. And don't ever disrespect my family again." Caleb warned, his voice holding a hint of a growl.

"Oh come off it Caleb. You know I'm right! What gives your mom the right to lie and hide things from us? This isn't just about you anymore, this is every one of us, me, you, Tyler, Pogue, Kate and Sarah. So don't even try to defend her on this."

"Fuck you Reid. I know she has her reasons. You think this is easy for her? She had to go ask my father to will me his power and watched him die doing it so she could save me and all of us. Without her you might not even be alive right now so BACK THE HELL OFF!" Caleb accentuated the last part by shoving Reid who stumbled back. Reid launched himself at Caleb and the two started trading blows. Reid managed to get a nice clip at Caleb's eyebrow and blood gushed out but he split his own knuckles in the process.

"Alright, that's enough!" Tyler said pulling Caleb off Reid. "Both of you shut the hell up. This isn't helping anybody and now we lost our security deposit cause you went and got blood on the carpet. Idiots!" Reid and Caleb stared wide eyed at Tyler who somehow in the last few days had pretty much broken out of his shell and crushed it under steel toed boots. Sarah handed Caleb a damp washcloth while Kate had managed to find some bandages which she tossed at Reid.

"Tyler's right. Pogue needs to rest and you two fighting like little girls isn't going to help him sleep." Kate said eyeing the two warily. They were staring at each other like five year olds fighting over a swing on the playground.

"When you decide to grow up we'll head back home." Tyler said shaking his head in disappointment and entering the room where Pogue was.

"He's right." Sarah said making her way into the kitchen.

"Sarah, wait." Caleb said making a move towards her.

"No, you stay. I don't think you're ready to have a mature conversation yet." Sarah replied and went into the kitchen with Kate. Reid stuck his tongue out at Caleb.

"Fuck you Reid."

"Tsk tsk, now what would Sarah think about that." Reid said laughing. Caleb just scowled at him and flopped down onto the couch with a petulant look on his face. Reid walked out the sliding door onto the deck knowing he had to cool off or risk using.

"Stupid ass." He muttered on the way out.

"I heard that." Caleb said from behind him.

"Good." Reid said and shut the door behind him. Caleb couldn't help a small smile from spreading across his face. Reid may have been a hot head but he was still fun to argue with.

**Back at Spencer**

"Dude, awesome party last weekend. Too bad you cut it short." One of Pogue's friends said slapping him on the shoulder. Pogue winced slightly, his body still recovering.

"Yea, wasn't feeling too good man."

"No worries. Be sure to let me know when the next one is though."

"Yea, sure. No problem." Pogue said trying to keep up a neutral façade. Frankly at that moment he couldn't have cared less about the boy talking to him but for the sake of appearances he kept up the conversation.

"Everyone take their seats please." Their teacher walked in interrupting what could have turned into an embarrassing situation for Pogue saving him from trying to pretend that his mind wasn't worried about other things. Pogue went and took his usual seat next to Caleb. Kate and Sarah walked in and he immediately perked up. She gave him a little wave and he smiled at her. Just as their teacher was about to shut the door Reid came barreling in.

"So glad you could join us Mr. Garwin. Sit." The teacher said pointing to an empty seat at the front of the room. Reid only smirked and made his way to the desk. The class proceeded normally but the four boys were much more concerned with other matters than literary prose at the moment. The class passed quickly and it was only until the girl sitting next to Pogue shut her book that he realized everyone was leaving. Grabbing his things he followed Caleb out of class.

"Hey baby, you looked a little out of it in class. Is everything ok?" Kate asked hugging him. She was going to pull away but Pogue kept her firmly trapped in his arms.

"I'm ok. Just thinking about stuff. How're you? Sorry I didn't get to see you much this weekend."

"I'm doing alright. The team's been working on some new material for sectionals. We've got practice everyday now for two hours. So I might not be able to spend as much time with you. I'm sorry." Kate said looking at his face trying to gauge his reaction. She was surprised to see his eyes had sort of glazed over. His brain had stopped listening after she had said cheerleading for two hours. He was already thinking of her jumping around in her sinfully short skirt.

"Pogue. Mind out of the gutter man." Tyler said laughing. Pogue blinked trying to come back to the conversation.

"What? Oh, no that's fine. We've got practice too so we'll probably get out at the same time anyway."

"Well I better get to my next class. I don't want to pull a Reid and knock over my teacher when I get there." Kate said.

"Ha! Pull a Reid. Funny." Tyler said.

"Shut up Sims. I'll have you know I had a very good reason for being late."

"Got trapped under one of your weights again did you?"

"No! More like trapped under a very enthusiastic student."

"Uh huh, and what exactly were you teaching?"

"I was giving a private lesson." Reid said slyly. The other boys just rolled their eyes and walked off to class. "What? I was!" Reid called after them and then realizing he was late again he ran off to class.

**Pool**

_Tweeeeeeeeeeeeet!_

"Alright guys. Good practice. Remember we have a meet this Saturday up at Churchill. Caleb, Pogue be ready." Their coach said whistle still hanging from his lips.

"Right coach. See you tomorrow." Pogue said getting out of the pool. He took his swim cap off and his hair was in a poofy mess.

"Nice hair." Tyler said smirking.

"You're just jealous." Pogue said good naturedly.

"Better not tease him Tyler. You know he's out of conditioner." Reid added laughing. Pogue flipped him off.

"When you decide to grow up guys…" Caleb said rolling his eyes grabbing his things and walking into the locker room.

"Yea, I better go find Kate. If I'm lucky I'll catch her before practice is over." Pogue said with a bounce in his step.

"Cheerleading practice? I'm game." Reid said interested.

"Me too. Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"Nah, I have to go meet Sarah. We have a literature midterm in two days we're going to study for. You guys would be wise to start studying too." Caleb said throwing a knowing look at Reid.

"Hey now! I'll have you know I've already begun to prepare for that exam."

"Picked out which pencils you're going to use?" Pogue said knowing that Reid was a big procrastinator.

"You're just jealous cause mine's bigger than yours." Reid said smirking.

"Ew man. TMI." Tyler said a disgusted look on his face. Reid was always trying to show off but sometimes he pushed it a little too far.

"Yea Reid. I'm going to go shower. Keep your eyes to yourself." Pogue said grabbing a towel.

"Yea, yea. Go hurry and meet your woman." Reid grumbled as Pogue walked away laughing. They quickly showered and got dressed.

"I'll see you later Caleb. You guys ready?" Pogue asked Tyler and Reid.

"Yep. Lead the way." Tyler said stuffing his trunks into his bag as Reid made sure he hadn't left anything behind. They left Caleb folding his uniform neatly so it wouldn't get wrinkled in his bag.

"Hey Danvers, when you're done can you iron my shirt out too?" Reid said laughing at Caleb's ridiculous habits. A towel smacked him in the face as Caleb laughed.

"See you guys later." Caleb said as the guys walked out. He shook his head. One day Reid would have to learn to grow up. Until then it was their misfortune to have to deal with him.

**Gymnasium**

"Alright girls come on! I want those back flips straight. Remember if you go out of bounds we loose points." Kate said as she watched her squad complete the routine for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Their coach was walking around the perimeter they had set up making sure the other girls kept within the boundaries.

"Kate get back into the routine! Try and add in that triple we were talking about."

"Sure coach." Kate answered and waited until her queue before doing two consecutive back flips and then converting into a full twisting layout. Finally after they had finished the routine again they heard the blessed whistle.

"Alright ladies. Good job. See you all here again tomorrow. Kate come here for a minute." Their coach signaled her to come over.

"Yea coach?"

"So what do you think?"

"I think we have a strong routine. We should make a good showing at sectionals."

"Good enough to win?"

"If Monica can keep her twist tight I think we could even win it."

"That's what I was thinking too. And also Kayla's double needs work. Hopefully it will all come together by this Saturday. You look exhausted. Go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks coach." Kate said and went to grab her bag as her coach left the gym. Just then Pogue, Tyler and Reid entered.

"Awww, where are all the girls?" Reid whined. Kate only smiled. Reid and his one track mind.

"You just missed them. But if you hurry you can probably catch them before they get to the locker room."

"Cool, let's go Tyler." Reid said dragging a slightly less enthusiastic Tyler behind him.

"Later guys." Pogue said not really caring where they were going.

"You think he'll ever grow out of it?" Kate said smiling swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Probably not. But enough about him. I'm much more interested in what you've been doing all day. Walking around in these clothes could give a guy some…ideas." Pogue said pulling her towards him.

"I've missed you too." Kate said leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. Pogue wasn't satisfied and held her close to him as he gently explored her mouth letting his tongue come out to play. It was in these moments that he realized how much he really missed having her near him even if it was just so he could hold her hand. Finally he let her go.

"Wow, what was that for?" Kate asked breathing heavily her eyes hooded and cheeks even more flushed than they had been after her practice.

"For being beautiful." Pogue said nuzzling her neck. His tongue tracing up her neck making her skin break out into goose bumps.

"Um, I don't think we should be doing this." Kate said trying to put up some sort of resistance while her hands involuntarily fisted into his shirt pulling him closer.

"I think this is a very good time to do this." Pogue said switching sides.

"But…I, oh god…I have to…" Kate said her mind quickly loosing focus.

"Have to?" Pogue said his hands sliding down to cup her waist. He knew they were risking getting caught but he didn't care. All he could care about at that moment was the two of them and finding a reasonably hard surface.

"Shower!" Kate yelped as he gently bit her pulse point. She managed to pull away and was shocked to see his eyes full of desire and could only assume hers looked the same.

"Is that an invitation?" Pogue said pulling her back to him.

"Nooo…" Kate resisted again and kept him at arms length. "I really need to shower and you need to just…stay there."

"Ok, but I'll be waiting for you when you're done."

"Right. Ok. Shower." Kate said trying to get a hold of herself and calm her body down.

"Should I meet you in your room later?"

"Yea that's fine. Sarah won't be around since she's studying…again."

"So we'll be all alone without any supervision?" Pogue asked licking his lips.

"What? No, I mean not like that." Kate said back peddling. God, he was making everything sound so dirty.

"Well I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Kate said with a little wave and then headed off to the showers. Hopefully she would be able to cool off with one but after remembering Pogue's eyes she didn't think that even taking a dive into the artic was going to save her now.

**The dorms**

_Knock Knock_

Kate got up and opened the door placing the book she had been reading face down on her bed. She opened the door and there stood Pogue casually leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, come on in." She said. Pogue walked in and looked around pretending that he wasn't there to try to make out with his girlfriend.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Didn't miss your ego." Kate shot back making her way back to her bed and picking up her book.

"You wound me. Guess you're going to have to make it better now." Pogue said slowly advancing towards her stopping at her desk and picking up random objects before putting them back down.

"Maybe later. Right now I have to finish reading." Kate said. She knew that if he got to close she wouldn't be able to stop him. But try as she might that feeling was beginning to creep back into her body making her uneasy. She started fidgeting while trying to look as if she was reading. Before she could blink her book had been plucked out of her hands and she was flat on her back with a very amused Pogue leaning over her.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat your boyfriend after he came such a long way to see you?" Pogue asked crawling up her bed until he was at eye level with her.

"You live less than ten minutes away." Kate said trying to keep her mind focused. However, he was making it extremely difficult not to focus on those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Ten very painful minutes. Especially painful when I know I'm not with you." Pogue said his face moving torturously slow towards hers. Kate tried to control her breathing her hands moving up to his chest as she tried to convince them to push him away but they instead began to caress the muscles of his chest.

"Painful?" Kate asked swallowing hard her eyes fluttering shut.

"Extremely." Pogue answered before closing the distance between them. Their lips connected and Kate lost any sense of trying to fight him. Her arms wrapped around his neck holding him close as their tongues battled. Pogue moved his hands cupping her backside and then squeezing causing her to jump against him. His eyes rolled as that motion caused her to rub up against him just the right way. He moved her right leg to wrap around him as he rubbed up slowly against her. Kate broke the kiss to gasp out loud. Her mewls and groans only spurred him on as he began to pick up the pace.

"Oh god…Pogue" Kate groaned out clutching his head to her neck where he was nibbling trying to find that spot where she was most sensitive. He felt her jump against him and he knew he'd found it. He continued to pay special attention to the spot right where her shoulder met her neck as Kate quickly began to loose it. The stimulation was too much for her and she didn't fight the orgasm that ripped through her body. This time it seemed twice as strong as she lay there gasping for air.

"Wha- what did you? I mean, wow." Kate managed to get out. Her body however, hadn't calmed down a single bit. In fact it seemed like that initial orgasm had only left her wanting more.

"I take it you don't want to read anymore?" Pogue asked cockily.

"Shut up." Kate replied and brought his mouth back down to hers. This time she didn't hold back. Pogue managed to shake his jacket off and tugged on her shirt trying to tell her he wanted it off. Kate obliged by lifting her arms and in one quick motion he had flung it off her body. Deep in her mind she knew that they shouldn't be doing this. Sarah could walk in at any moment. Anyone could walk in. She risked being expelled if they got caught. But as Pogue kissed his way down her body she didn't care and just lay there hazily trying to remember just how to breathe. Pogue slipped a hand inside her shorts. _Thank whoever for inventing elastic_. He thought as his hand continued its path to her core. Kate's breathe hitched in her throat as he teased her.

"Stop it." She said her hands fisting in her sheets.

"Stop?" Pogue asked his fingers not stopping their torture.

"No, stop teasing me."

"What you mean like this?" Pogue asked his fingers dancing around but not touching the area that needed attention. She let out a frustrated groan.

"Just do it." Kate said in desperation. Pogue smirked at the helpless look on her face and then did as she requested. A few skillful flicks had her panting until he gently bit the sensitive spot on her neck and she came once again squeezing his fingers like a vice. This time she felt slightly more relaxed but that feeling hadn't subsided in the least. Kate quickly flipped him onto his back and Pogue was so startled that he didn't even try to brace himself. She had never taken charge like this before but he wasn't about to stop her. She kissed him hard, their mouths smashed together. Kate quickly went to work on his belt and then his button and zipper. She slipped her hand into his boxers and worked his member the way she knew he liked. Now it was Pogue's turn to gasp out as he tried to prolong the sensation. He tried to control his hormones but his lack of control coupled with Kate's new desire to take charge quickly had him nearing his own orgasm. Just as he was about to loose it she stopped.

"What?" Pogue said sitting up in surprise. He looked down and saw her hand just hovering over but not touching him.

"What, you don't like teasing either?" Kate said smirking. She knew he always had the upper hand and it felt good to have him in such a desperate state knowing that she was in control. Pogue fell back groaning.

"Ok, you win. Just, please…"

"Please what?"

"Please Kate. I need you." Pogue said conceding all control to her but at that moment he didn't care. Kate quickly went back to work and pumped her hand up and down quickly until he couldn't hold out any longer and exploded.

"Tsk, tsk. Aren't we messy?" Kate said moving off of him to grab some tissues. Pogue just lay there gasping for air.

"God, that was incredible." He managed to get out. His hard on hadn't gone away in the slightest but most of the tension had left his body. He sat up and accepted the tissues from her and cleaned himself off.

"Guess our little friend needs some more attention." Kate said looking down at his crotch.

"He's been lonely recently." Pogue said tossing the tissues into the garbage can next to her night table and then grabbing her around the waist and tossing her back on the bed. Kate shrieked at the sudden movement.

"Pogue what are you do- mfff" Kate was cut off by his lips.

"I'm not finished with you yet. Especially not after that last little display." Pogue said his hands already working at getting her bra off. He pulled it off and she tugged his own shirt off. They spent the rest of the afternoon in her bed neither paying any heed to the pulses of electricity running through their bodies.

**The next day**

Sarah and Kate were getting ready for class. Kate was arranging her books and Sarah was running a quick brush through her hair before tying it up in a ponytail.

"So how was your day yesterday?" Sarah said slyly.

"Fine. School, practice, you know the usual." Kate said not looking at Sarah knowing her face was probably 12 shades of red.

"Uh huh. Nothing interesting happen?" Sarah asked trying to get something out of Kate.

"Um, not that I can think of. You?"

"Well I just studied with Caleb. But you know funny thing, when I was on my way back here I heard these funny noises coming from our room. You wouldn't happen to know what those were about would you?" Sarah asked facing Kate with an raised eyebrow. Kate almost died at that.

"You heard us? I mean…no." Kate said trying to save face even though she knew it was pretty pointless by then.

"Seems like you had a pretty exciting day. No wonder you slept like a log."

"Oh shut up. Pogue and I were just…catching up."

"Yea, I know how that is. I tend to moan out loud when I'm "catching up" as well" Sarah said laughing at Kate's embarrassment. She got a pillow to the face for her trouble.

"Please, I'm sure you and Caleb kept each other busy as well."

"Well we weren't having sex if that's what you're implying."

"Well we weren't either."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Wow you must have some willpower." Sarah said incredulously. Kate just shrugged.

"It's getting harder to resist though. But it doesn't feel right. It just feels…off"

"Maybe you're nervous."

"No believe me this is different."

"That weird feeling again?"

"Yea, only now it's getting stronger."

"Don't know what to tell ya."

"It's probably nothing. I'm just being stupid."

"Ok, well be stupid on your way to class. We're gonna be late." Sarah said pulling Kate out the door.

**Later at the Danvers' Mansion**

"You know what needs to be done." Evelyn told Caleb. He shook his head not wanting to believe it.

"I can't do this to him."

"This isn't about you or him anymore, it is about everyone and all the future descendants of your bloodlines."

"Mother…what if it isn't true? Prophecies aren't always real."

"Are you willing to take that chance? Be foolish Caleb and see what you cause. You won't be the only one who will suffer here. You, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, Kate, me and even your darling Sarah will be affected by what decision you choose to make."

"Why do I have to tell him? Why can't you? Why can't his own mother tell him?" Caleb said, his voice gaining desperation.

"You are their leader and that is something you can not change. No matter what the outcome is you have to do everything in your power to make sure this prophecy does not come to pass."

"What are you afraid of?"

"What?"

"What are you afraid of mother? Are you afraid of him being happy because you never got the chance to be?"

"How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Then tell me. Why is this so important to you?"

"Listen very carefully Caleb. You and your "brothers" are not the only gifted ones in this world. There is a delicate balance that relies on your existence as much as theirs. If one side were to gain the upper hand no amount of good will or intentions will save you. Without the Ipswich bloodlines then you risk an upset of power and who knows how many that could affect."

"Why do you always choose the worst time to tell me these things? How come I can't know now?"

"Do you think this is easy for me? Knowing that I will loose you one day? I am trying to help you and your friends. Don't think that I am doing this for my own benefit."

"This is it then? This is what we have to live through for the rest of our lives." Caleb said, his shoulders drooping in defeat.

"If there were any way to change it then I would. But right now you have to understand that we are all in danger."

"Fine."

"Madame Danvers, your guests have arrived." Bertram announced.

"Send them in." Bertram nodded and left the room.

"Are you leaving me on my own then?"

"For now yes but if you need me then you know where I will be." Caleb nodded. Evelyn moved towards the den entrance.

"Mom…" Caleb took a step forward but his words died in his throat.

"I know. I love you too." She quickly hugged him and then exited just as Pogue, Tyler and Reid entered.

"Mrs. Danvers."

"Hello boys. Please make yourselves comfortable." They nodded and sat down waiting for Caleb to speak.

"I'm glad you could come." Caleb said stalling.

"What's up?" Reid asked nervously, the room was quickly filling with a tense air.

"There is something I need to discuss with you."

"Yea, well we figured that's why we're here." Reid said sarcastically.

"Shut up Reid." Pogue said. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "What's going on Caleb?"

"I…Pogue, I need you to pay attention to what I'm saying. And don't interrupt me until I'm done."

"Ok"

"As we all know, there is a prophecy looming over us and in that prophecy one of us will have to step up and make a choice. Either he will think of what is best for himself or he will sacrifice his own happiness to save others."

"I'm guessing this isn't you." Pogue said warily. Caleb shook his head.

"Well then who is it?" Tyler asked worried.

"Pogue."

"Me? Why? I didn't do anything."

"Not yet, but you will."

"Like what?"

"You have to…"

"Spit it out Caleb." Pogue said his nerves going crazy.

"Break up with Kate."

**A/N: Since it's been so long since I updated here's the next chapter. Please review!**

**elffy**


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Pogue asked shoving Caleb.

"I wish I was but Pogue you have to understand that-"

"This is my life! This my life Caleb. You don't have any right to tell me what I have to do."

"I'm trying to help you but you won't listen!" Caleb yelled shoving him back.

"By telling me to break up with Kate? What for? So some stupid prophecy won't come true? Well fuck you Caleb!"

"Don't say those things without understanding the situation! I don't want you to break up with her but you have to. If you have a child and it comes into this world it could kill us and destroy our bloodlines."

"Don't fucking tell me that shit! How do you know this is even about us? You don't know anything!"

"Pogue just listen to him." Reid said trying to reason with him.

"Stay out of this Reid." Pogue warned dangerously, his eyes turning black.

"No I won't. I know you love her, we don't doubt that but can you really live with yourself knowing that one day your own child will not only kill you but Kate as well? And what if you have more kids then what? Are you just going to sit around and watch as it kills your entire family and you as well? Can you really imagine yourself killing your own child?" Reid said. Pogue looked defeated.

"I- I can't…" Pogue broke down. Tears slipped down his face and he didn't even try to fight to hold them back.

"Hey man, we know this isn't easy but if there was any other way…" Tyler said laying a hand on Pogue's slumped shoulders.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking for? This is going to kill her. Not just her, but me too. How can I just pretend that I don't love her? How can I-" Pogue choked out, his desperation clutching at his very soul. "How do you expect me to see her with someone else knowing that it could be me?"

"Pogue…I'm sorry. If it were me and Sarah I don't know if I could do it either." Caleb said trying to comfort Pogue but his words felt empty even to his own ears.

"Well it's not you Caleb. You get to live your perfect life with the girl you love and I have to watch Kate walk away."

"No one said this was going to be easy Pogue. But this is who we are, eventually the women we love will be left alone." Tyler said, his words bearing the truth that they would all have to face one day. Each one of their mothers was facing the same dilemma knowing that even if their fathers weren't dead yet they were living on borrowed time. Even Caleb knew that Sarah would one day suffer the same way his mother was suffering right at that moment but he swore to himself that he would try as hard as he possibly could to keep her from suffering even the slightest bit.

"So this is it then?" Pogue asked knowing what the answer would be. None of the boys answered. Pogue shook off Tyler's hand and slowly made his way out the door. "You know it's funny, I always thought she was too good for me. Now I guess I was right." With that Pogue left not bothering to shut the door behind him. His motorcycle rumbled to life and they heard it speed away.

"What now?" Reid asked.

"We wait." Caleb answered knowing that this could very well be the end of the dream world they had all created trying to postpone the inevitable truth that one day either they would end up alone or their loved ones would.

**At the ranch house**

"GOD DAMMIT!" Syrian roared as he tossed a vase at Puck's head. He deflected it with a quick hand motion and sent it flying against the wall where it shattered.

"You were supposed to ensure that this child would be born. Don't get mad at me because you're little plan failed."

"DO NOT take that tone with me. You are treading on dangerous ground right now." Syrian hissed his eyes spitting fire.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Puck yelled at him heaving a book at Syrian. Of course it was useless, nothing could physically hurt him.

"Both of you calm down." Venus said with her arms crossed.

"Oh piss off Venus. It's not like you helped any." Puck said flopping down onto the couch.

"You underestimate the power of love in this situation. He will not leave her no matter what he says. And she will not let him leave. When two people are bound in such a way distance will not change anything."

"I've been waiting for 50 years for the Ipswich lines to be destroyed. I'm not going to let some 18 year old ruin it for me."

"He won't, I assure you."

"He better not. Otherwise years of work will have been for naught."

"Oh calm down old man." Puck said and then dove off the couch as a thrown lamp narrowly missed his face.

"Cute." Venus said rolling her eyes. "Try not to kill each other until everything has been taken care of." With that she left the room leaving the other two fuming at each other. Syrian hoped she was right.

**At the cliffs**

Pogue shut off his bike and walked to the edge of the cliff. The waves crashed below him and he knew that even if he jumped off he wouldn't die. No, not many things in the mortal world could kill him and he wasn't about to try to find out what could. His mind was in a desperate state. Tear tracks marked his face and he felt completely useless. Is this what Caleb felt like all the time? Tortured into doing the right thing? For the first time Pogue didn't feel jealous of his best friend. No, instead he wanted it to be Caleb and not him who was suffering so deeply. How could be break up with Kate? She was everything to him. He couldn't even imagine his life without her in it and he didn't want to. He didn't know if he could even just be friends with her he would always want more and being her friend would mean knowing if she was dating other guys or worse had a new boyfriend. Just thinking about that made him sick. _No, this isn't over. I'm not going to just end this because of some stupid prophecy._ Pogue got back on his bike and raced back to Spencer.

**The dorms**

"I'm bored." Kate said her head dangling off the side of her bed as she stared at Sarah upside down. Sarah was busy scribbling away in her notebook.

"That's nice."

"Sarah."

"Yea." Sarah asked not bothering to look up.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yep."

"Really?" Kate asked not believing her for a second.

"Uh huh."

"I got detention today." Kate said gauging Sarah's reaction. Now if Sarah really had been paying attention she would have known Kate was lying because she never got detention.

"Ok."

"And then I kissed Reid."

"Super."

"And then I had sex with Pogue."

"Gre- wait, what?" Sarah asked her head snapping in Kate's direction, her eyes wide with surprise. Kate smirked at her.

"Glad to see you were listening." Kate said sitting up.

"I'm sorry. It's just this test tomorrow is getting to me."

"Woman, you've been studying for three straight days. Chill out. Any more studying and your brain is going to leak out of your ears. I don't think Caleb would find that very attractive."

"Ha ha", Sarah said dryly, "Aren't you going to study at all?"

"I did. I read over my notes but unlike you I didn't color code my footnotes therefore I don't have as much to look over."

"Fine. I guess I can take a break. What's up?" Sarah said shutting her book and putting her pen down.

"Nothing. I'm just bored."

"That's it? You made me stop studying because you are bored?"

"I know I'm a great friend. You can thank me later."

"How have we not killed each other yet?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"Must be my charm and cute dimples."

"Now you sound like Reid."

"Hey now. I didn't insult you."

"Ouch. Poor Reid."

"Whatever he had it coming. He needs a girlfriend."

"True. So who besides the two of us hasn't he hooked up with yet?" The girls were deep in thought trying to figure out which girls hadn't fallen prey to Reid's tactics yet.

"Some freshman?" Kate asked almost in desperation.

"Hardly."

"Yea I don't know. Whichever ones he hasn't gotten to Tyler has."

"Tyler?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Oh yea. Don't let that quiet exterior fool you. Tyler has had his fair share of girls too."

"Really?" Sarah still couldn't believe it.

"Come on. Boyfriends aside you have to admit he's cute. Plus he seems like boyfriend material. At least more than Reid."

"True. I guess he doesn't really seem like the love 'em and leave 'em type."

"It's a good thing they can't hear us right now." Kate said laughing. She knew Pogue would blow a gasket if he heard them discussing the other guys and their potential to be future boyfriends.

"It's just girl talk. Besides I'm with Caleb."

"True. After Pogue I'd say he was the next best choice."

"Oh hush."

"Awww is someone in love?" Kate teased Sarah. She got her answer when Sarah's face turned bright red.

"Maybe."

"You are!"

"It would be hard not to be."

"Did you tell him?"

"Not yet."

"Goooooo!" Kate said ushering Sarah out the door. "Here take my car." Kate shoved her keys into Sarah's hand as she laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Sarah said as she walked down the hallway. Kate waved and wished her good luck. She closed the door smiling to herself. She was glad that Sarah was happy. Kate hummed to herself as she sat down to do a bit of studying with Sarah's notes. She figured Sarah wouldn't be coming back for a while so she wouldn't mind anyway.

Sarah had just exited the dorms when she ran into Pogue.

"Oh hey Pogue. Looking for Kate?"

"Yea." Pogue said with barely any emotion. His eyes were empty and looked exhausted.

"Are you…are you ok?"

"I need to talk to Kate."

"Oh ok. Well she's in her room. I'll see you later."

"Yea." Pogue replied and kept walking. Sarah looked after him worried her earlier elation somehow gone after seeing the expression on his face. She'd never seen him look so defeated not even after he and Kate had gotten into that huge fight. Sarah walked over to Kate's Honda S2000 and slipped into the buttery softness of the imported leather seats. She wondered how Kate ever even got out of this car. A quick push of the start button and the engine roared to life. Sarah squealed with excitement and peeled out of the parking lot in the direction of Caleb's house.

**Kate's room**

_Knock Knock_

"Sarah did you forget something?" Kate asked getting up. She opened the door and was surprised to see Pogue standing there. "Hey baby. What a nice surprise. Come on in." Kate stepped back to let him in but he stayed rooted to the spot. Pogue had built up enough confidence trying to convince himself that he was going to be honest with her but seeing her there had taken the wind right out of his proverbial sails.

"Hi."

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked frowning. He was acting strangely.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Kate said warily. Pogue entered the room and walked until he was next to the window.

"I think you should sit down."

"What's going on?" Kate said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I think we've hit a snag in our relationship."

"What do you mean?" Kate said her blood running cold.

"I just got back from Caleb's and there is something I need to tell you." Pogue said still trying to get the courage up to break the news to her.

"What is it? Are you…are you breaking up with me?" Kate choked out the last part not wanting to believe it. Pogue stayed silent. "You are?" Kate couldn't believe it. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"No. Of course not. Kate", Pogue said kneeling in front of her and cupping her face in his hands, "I love you. Nothing would make me break up with you."

"God you idiot don't scare me like that." Kate said weakly smacking his chest. Pogue wiped away the tears on her face.

"But there is something that we need to talk about. There is prophecy and all the signs seem to be pointing at the both of us."

"Me? Why? I didn't do anything." Kate said confused.

"I know. But it talks about us having a child together."

"Really? That doesn't sound so bad." Kate said smiling a little.

"That's not it. That child…our child, it is destined to destroy the Ipswich bloodlines."

"Destroy?"

"It will kill us and everyone involved with us to make sure no traces are left. That means you, my mother, Sarah, Tyler, Reid, Caleb and the other wives of Ipswich heirs and any other children as well."

"So what are we supposed to do? We can't just sit here and wait for it to happen."

"I know. I don't even know when this prophecy is supposed to happen. But I think it has something to do with this weird feeling I've been having."

"You too?"

"You've felt it?"

"Yea, especially when we're, well you know. I thought it was just hormones making it harder to resist but I guess not."

"Well I am pretty irresistible."

"Hardly."

"Ouch."

"But seriously now, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know yet. But I am not letting you go. I don't care if the devil himself is after me."

"Good, because I won't let you leave either." Kate said hugging him.

"Hopefully Caleb will figure something out."

"He's a smart one."

"Yea, lucky for us."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Pogue said kissing her gently. Now was not the time for fun and games. As he held her in his arms Pogue hoped to high heaven that they would figure something out soon.

**The Danver's Mansion**

Sarah pulled up with a screech of the tires and turned off the engine. She got out of the car and made her way to the front door. Taking a deep breathe she raised her hand to knock when the door opened and her hand connected with Bertram's face.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Sarah apologized profusely. This was the second time she had embarrassed herself in front of this man. He gently eased her fretting hands off his face.

"It's quite alright miss. We've been expecting you. Please follow me." He lead her into the den where the guys were waiting. Sarah gave a little wave as Bertram excused himself.

"Hey." Reid said. Caleb nodded in her direction and tiredly rubbed his eyes. Sarah walked over to him and he wordlessly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Is everything ok?"

"We can only hope so."

"I saw Pogue on my way over here. He didn't seem too happy."

"You saw Pogue?" Tyler asked nervously looking at Caleb.

"Yea."

"Look, Sarah…I don't think this is the best time for you to be here. The guys and I have some things we need to discuss."

"But I need to talk to you."

"Please, I'm sorry but can it wait?"

"Yea, ok. But first tell me what's going on." Sarah insisted arms folded. None of the boys would meet her gaze. Caleb handed her the book of prophecies and opened it to the page that she needed to read. When Sarah was done her face had lost all color.

"So, this is about Pogue…and Kate?"

"Yea." Caleb said tiredly.

"But, then…they can't break up."

"I'm not sure we have much choice here."

"That's not fair Caleb. They love each other."

"I'm not saying they don't. But if they have a child we will all die." Caleb said accentuating the last part. Sarah didn't know what to say. She knew this was going to devastate the both of them.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I don't know." Caleb said. Suddenly Tyler jumped up.

"The book."

"What book?" Reid asked surprised.

"The book! The Book of Damnation!"

"What about it?"

"Well it tells us everything about what we're destined for. Go look in it. It has to tell us something."

"He might have a point." Reid said standing.

"I'll go." Tyler said practically running out of the room. Ten minutes later he came back.

"Well where is it?" Reid asked impatiently.

"Guys, I can't find it." Tyler said worried.

"What? Stop bullshitting Tyler." Reid said.

"I wish I was."

"It can't be gone. No one knows it's there but us." Caleb said standing as well.

"Guys, I looked everywhere. It's gone."

**A/N: Ooooo cliffhanger.** **Sorry to leave it like that but I guess it's an incentive for you to review!**

**_-_elffy**


	6. Chapter 6

"There I got it. Now stop harassing me." Puck said tossing a package at Syrian. He glared at his younger counterpart and carefully opened the package.

"So you managed to do something right." Syrian replied snidely. In his hands he held the object he had been searching for almost his entire life. The Book of Damnation was heavy and old, most of the pages were wrinkled from so much usage but it could have been in confetti and Syrian would have been just as happy.

"You know I don't get why you didn't just take this book in the first place. You didn't have to go around messing things up for us." Puck said tossing an apple back in forth between his hands. Syrian flicked his hand and the apple fell onto Puck's toe.

"I'm sorry you were saying?" Syrian said with fake sweetness in his voice.

"Ow. Bitch." Puck said sitting down.

"Fighting again are we?" Venus said entering the room. Neither of them answered. "Is that it then?" Venus asked running a finger down the binding of the book.

"Yes, finally we have it."

"So now it's your turn princess." Puck said his eyes cold.

"Be cautious." Syrian said not bothering to look at Venus his hands practically cradling the book to his chest.

"I'm a woman. I actually use my head the way God intended."

"You're not religious." Puck said.

"And you're not mature but then that's obvious." Venus shot back.

"Please…if you two are finished." Syrian said with gritted teeth. His patience was wearing impossibly thin.

"Believe me I am. Just talking to him makes me feel like I'm losing brain cells." Venus said exiting.

"Yea, well, you're…mean."

"Right, well while I go tend to my wounded heart", Venus said sarcastically while rolling her eyes, "I'll finish this myself." With that she left the room and for the first time Syrian and Puck both had sinister smiles on their faces.

**Spencer**

Pogue threw his bags into the back of his SUV and slammed the door shut. He felt exhausted both physically and emotionally. The long practices coupled with all the stress from the prophecy were starting to leave bags under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping well and when he did his dreams were plagued with images of Kate begging for him to take her. Pogue was being consumed by the feeling but he knew that it wasn't just his own hormones anymore. Still, even being around her was beginning to affect him and he wasn't sure how much more he would be able to take. He was about to get into the driver's seat when his girlfriend walked up. Pogue couldn't help but drink in the sight of her wearing next to nothing. His brain should have clicked into the strangeness of the situation but her outfit was quickly driving rational thought out of his mind. Kate walked right up to him and backed him up against the car.

"Hey Pogue. Miss me?" She asked her long eyelashes sweeping up and down. Pogue swallowed hard. His head felt light as all the blood in his body swept downwards.

"Um…yea but what are you wearing?" Pogue asked trying to initiate casual conversation. But there was nothing casual about the way she was running her right hand up his thigh.

"You don't like it?" Kate said pouting her delicious lower lip just begging for his attention.

"No, no I do. But aren't you cold?" Pogue said stuttering.

"Well I figured you could warm me up a little." Kate said placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I could do that." Pogue said while all rational thought completely leaving his mind. _So hot, she's so hot. Look at that lip. Is she wearing that red bra? Oh. My. God. _Pogue thought as his hand slipped underneath her shorts. _No panties, no panties, no panties_. The litany continued in his mind over and over. He didn't even try to protest when she pressed up against his chest and he knew she could feel that he was hard.

"So is that a yes?"

"Absolutely." Pogue said his voice coated with lust.

"Then I'll see you tonight. Sarah won't be around till late. And I _hate_ being lonely." Kate said slowly pushing herself away from him.

"Ok." Was all Pogue could get out. Kate walked back into Spencer hips swinging, a satisfied smile on her face. Pogue stared after her trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He got into his car and drove away not noticing that Kate was staring out the window, her eyes following his car. This time however, her eyes were silver.

**The Gym**

Kate wiped off her face with her small towel. Practices were getting even more grueling and they only had one more day before sectionals. She grabbed her bag and made her way back to her dorm. As tired as she was her thoughts were still whirling inside her head. So she wasn't going to break up with Pogue but that didn't mean they still weren't in danger. Did loving him really mean sacrificing her all? She had known for awhile that their relationship would mean giving up some sense of normalcy but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought of the house with the picket fence and 2.5 kids with the dog, cat and goldfish, the animal and the cracker. But deep in her mind she knew, she knew that love wasn't always enough in these situations. Maybe the only way for her to really prove she loved him was to let him continue his bloodline. Without her there he could be free. Without her…

"Kate?" Kate whirled around.

"Pogue." She whispered.

"I need you to come with me."

**The dorms**

Pogue fidgeted nervously outside the door. He kept raising his hand to knock knowing he was being ridiculous. He could basically just walk in if he wanted but knowing what was awaiting him inside made his nerves freeze up. Yes, Kate had been more aggressive in their last couple encounters but he never would have thought that she would throw herself at him in such a way. Finally, he knocked and the door swung open. Pogue felt like he'd been punched in the gut. There was Kate, dressed in the black teddy she had bought with him. She was wearing strappy black stilettos and she had a sweet smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I've been waiting for you." Kate said and pulled Pogue into the room. She pushed him onto her bed and then shut and locked the door behind her.

"Kate…um, are you sure about this?" Pogue managed to get out. His mind was quickly clouding over with lust. _Something is wrong, something is wrong, something is wrong._ A small part of his mind screamed out but it quickly shut up when Kate crawled up his body.

"I'm ready now." Was all she said and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

**Pogue's Car**

"Pogue what are you doing?" Kate asked desperately. He was holding her hand tenderly but with a vice like grip.

"I have to talk to you."

"In your car?"

"Seems like as good a place as any."

"What's going on?" Kate asked warily. His behavior was off.

"Kate, I know the prophecy says that we cant well, you know, have sex, but it's just so you don't get pregnant. There are ways to stop that from happening…" Pogue said lifting his eyes to capture hers. Kate gasped at the intensity in them. She knew that he had waited a long time for her, heck most guys wouldn't have stuck around till this point. And he _was_ right. Having sex didn't necessarily mean getting pregnant. While she was having her internal discussion Pogue had snuck a hand up her thigh. His head had moved to her neck and then started to nibble on it knowing that was her weak spot.

"You have a point…but…what if I-oh sweet lord…" Kate said as Pogue worked the resistance right out of her. Another minute of his attention and Kate was on the edge, it was now or never. One more look into his eyes and she lost. She lost the battle to tell him no one more time.

"I need you Kate." Pogue raggedly got out.

"I need you too." Kate whispered and with that Pogue caught her in a fiery kiss.

**The next day**

Pogue stalked over to Kate's room. He was fuming. He banged on her door and when she opened it he barged right in.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me? I could ask you the very same question!" Kate yelled equally loud. Good thing Sarah wasn't around.

"You got me all worked up and then you just, push me away." Pogue said his arms waving madly.

"Me???!" Kate yelled back incredulously. "You pushed me away! After this whole time of me not being ready and then I finally am and you get cold feet!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"All your talk of needing me and this and that and getting me all ready and willing." Kate said her eyes flashing. Pogue didn't back down either and they were right in each others' faces.

"Yea, well, you in your little outfits walking around so anyone can see." Pogue said his hand making erratic motions in the air.

"Well maybe _someone_ else would appreciate what they have!" Kate yelled at him.

"No!" Pogue said, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"What? What do you mean no?" Kate whirled around ready to rip his head off. Before she could blink Pogue had captured her lips with his.

"You. Are. Mine." He bit out long enough for her to understand him and then pulled her back in for another kiss. Kate couldn't help herself. His antics from last night had left her completely confused but most of all frustrated and she was quickly getting worked up again. Pogue pushed her slowly towards her bed and then shoved her onto it.

"Still not ready?" He asked with a smirk taking in her flushed face, heavy breathing, hooded eyelids and swollen lips.

"Shut up." Kate said and hauled him back into a kiss. Pogue's hands were everywhere making her squirm against him. He practically ripped her shirt off and he kissed his way down her neck to the tops of her breasts. Kate's head dropped back onto her pillow as she struggled to breathe. He made his way even lower and slowly pulled her sweatpants off her legs leaving her clad in only her silk panties. Kate quickly went to work on his belt and popped open his jeans. He struggled to get them off and she helped him by lifting her legs and pushed his pants off with her feet. Their frantic motions slowed down gradually until they were both shaking with need but knowing that this was quickly turning into the most pivotal moment of their lives.

Pogue gently stroked Kate's cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut as she revealed in the feeling of him just being there with her. For that moment, nothing else mattered. It was her and it was him in that room. The outside world was a distant memory and Kate knew that even if the gates of hell opened up in that moment she'd be ok because she was with him.

"Kate?" Pogue asked tenderly. He was ready, so ready but she seemed to be lost in her own world at the moment. Kate's eyes snapped open and for the first time he saw everything he felt reflected back to him. No more worries or insecurities. Just love.

"I need you." Was all she said and it was all the invitation he needed. Pogue grasped her hands in his and slowly thrust into her. Kate gasped out in pain and he waiting, panting for her to adjust. It didn't matter that he wasn't a virgin, right then he felt like one. Finally Kate squeezed his hand and he began a slow rhythm which she quickly matched. Kate couldn't stop the moans from escaping her lips. He was easily outmatching her and Kate felt like all she could do was hang on to him. Pogue nibbled down her neck his thrusts increasing in speed. He grasped her right leg and wrapped it around his waist. Kate whimpered as his hips moved against her in just the right way. Her hands were now clutching at his back and her nails dug into his skin and that only fueled his need. Thank goodness for his upper body strength he thought as he looked down at her flushed face. Capturing her lips in a desperate kiss he thrust even deeper. Kate cried out in pleasure and squeezed him with her internal muscles. Pogue felt his eyes cross. His hand quickly went down and rubbed her clit and Kate couldn't hold on. She screamed out her release, more powerful than anything she had ever felt before. Pogue growled and came as well, her muscles nearly choking him. Pogue collapsed on top of Kate and they both gasped out.

"I love you Kate, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Outside**

Venus smiled cruelly. "It's done."

AN: hey all, this is it till after christmas. i'm goin on vacation for a while so i dont think i'll be able to update or not. but reviews are always welcome. let me kno what you think.

-elffy


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everybody! sorry for the verrry long delay. this is setup chapter so i hope you guys enjoy it. and thanks so much for all the reviews. they make me happy. i'm writing this for ya'll so if anyone has a particular suggestion or something they would like to see let me know and i'll try to fit it in if i can.**

**-elffy**

**The next day**

Pogue slowly awoke becoming aware of his surroundings. Something smelled like lavender and he suddenly became aware of the warm body that was pressed against his right side. He enjoyed the moment and hugged Kate close to him. Just as he was about to go back to sleep his mind finally gave him the mental kick in the head he had been ignoring. _Oooooh shit!_ Pogue sat up quickly knocking Kate over in the process.

"Ooww." Kate said, rubbing her temple as she woke up from the unceremonious shock from Pogue.

"Oh, Kate, jeez I'm sorry." Pogue said quickly leaning over her to make sure she was ok. He gently ran a hand down her face and checked all sides. Kate slapped his hand away and turned her back to him still mad.

"Go away."

"Kate, come on. I'll make it up to you. It was an accident." Pogue said kissing her shoulder. Kate smiled but didn't respond. She was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Nice morning after Pogue." Kate said sarcastically and hugged her pillow even closer. She wasn't really angry but a part of her had always dreamed of how perfect this day would be and so far it was turning into anything but.

"Kate, please don't be mad. I'm sorry I woke you up that way. But there was a very good reason for it." When Kate didn't say anything Pogue continued. "Kate…we didn't use protection." Pogue said and waited for a response.

Kate's mind processed the information that Pogue had just informed her of and her heart sank. He was right. They had been careless and let their hormones drive them into something that neither was prepared to deal with.

"Oh my God. Pogue, what are we going to do?" Kate said sitting up, tears already forming in her eyes. Pogue hugged her tight wishing that he could fix this situation with his power but knowing that there was nothing he could do.

"I don't know baby. But we'll get through it together. I think we better round up the boys. This involves everyone now." Pogue said and the only agreement was a chocked sob from Kate. Pogue silently cursed wondering how such an amazing night could turn into such a crappy morning.

**Caleb's House**

Reid, Tyler and Caleb were waiting in the living room for Pogue and Kate. Evelyn entered the room with a new sense of purpose that seemed to have materialized overnight.

"Mom? What are you doing up? Caleb said taking a step towards her. She held her hand out stopping him.

"Sit down Caleb." Caleb was so surprised by her forceful voice that he did so without question. Reid and Tyler followed suit without having to be told. Something in Evelyn's demeanor told them that she would broker no argument at that moment and even Tyler wisely kept his mouth shut. A knock was heard and within seconds Pogue and Kate were ushered in by Bertram.

"Um, hi guys. Mrs. Danvers." Pogue said feeling nervous. Kate only nodded her head. She knew that if she tried to say anything she'd burst into tears.

"So it's done then?" Evelyn said breaking through the silence. Pogue cast his eyes down answering her question. He felt horrible and could only imagine what Kate was going through as well. She actually had to carry the burden of being pregnant but he should have been stronger and not have let his physical urges push him into something he now he was afraid of.

"Couldn't keep it in your pants?" Reid said. He was freaked out of his mind and the only way he knew to deal with sort of situation was with sarcasm.

"Shut up Reid" Tyler said scathingly. Sometimes his best friend could be such a jerk.

"Look, I know I screwed up. But I'm not going to apologize for something I don't regret. I love Kate and that is what matters. Plus we don't even know if she's pregnant." Pogue said defending both he and Kate.

"We both screwed up. We knew the consequences and now we have to face them. I'm just sorry you have to suffer too." Kate said, her eyes puffy and red. Reid guiltily looked down.

"We're going to get out of this you guys." Caleb said lending them silent support.

"Not likely." A voice from the doorway sneered. All six heads swiveled in that direction. Standing there was Syrian flanked by Puck and Venus.

"Who are you?" Pogue said cautiously moving Kate behind him.

"I'm the rightful heir to your throne." Syrian said. Venus's eyes glowed white and shot a burst of light right into the room. Tyler dove off the couch narrowly avoiding the blast.

"Why so anxious Tyler? We've only just begun to play." Puck said his eyes going black as well.

"This is your end boys."

**cliffy? oooo leave a review and see what i do**

-elffy


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So thanks so much to all who reviewed. Sorry for the long absence but life gets in the way sometimes. Hope you enjoy this one!**

"Tyler!"

"Kate!"

"Caleb!"

"Mom!"

"Pogue!" Chaos broke out into the room as everyone scrambled for protection. Caleb's eyes instantly darkened as did Pogue and Reid's.

"Who are you?" Caleb growled out already taking a defensive stance. Tyler shakily stood up edging closer to Pogue who was standing in front of Kate protecting her.

"My, how rude of me." Syrian bit out. He moved slowly around the room his fingers trailing along the Danvers family portraits. "I am Syrian, but just think of me as the man who is simply getting what he deserves."

"How fitting", said Pogue taking a step forward, "I was just thinking the same thing." His eyes glowed even darker as the power of the four sons was harnessed together.

"Ah, ah, ah my dear boys. You wouldn't want to start anything you couldn't…finish." Syrian drew out the last word looking pointedly at Kate. Pogue stiffened and his hands unknowingly balled into fists.

"You really have no idea do you?" Venus said silkily. Her glowing eyes and powerful stance drew all the attentive eyes towards her.

"Would you just spit it out?" Reid yelled annoyed.

"Patience is a virtue." She replied simply not afraid at all.

"Well if you'd paid more attention Princess Stalker, you would know I'm not exactly the most virtuous guy here." He bit back smiling a little in victory when Venus's cocky smile dropped just a little.

"Enough!" Syrian roared sending a picture frame crashing into the fire place. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"Syrian…why have I never heard of you?" Evelyn asked her mind working overtime trying to place him but couldn't. Not even the smallest inkling of recognition.

"Why spoil the surprise Evelyn? Clearly, I know enough. Knowledge is power kiddies, you might want to keep that in mind." Syrian said with a cruel smile.

"You mind sharing the wealth there pops?" Reid said taunting the man he knew was beginning to become irritated with him.

"You _will_ show respect. Do not test me." Syrian said.

"Make me." Reid said stepping forward tauntingly. Caleb's eyes looked worriedly at his friend.

"Be glad to." Puck said out of nowhere, tired of being quiet for so long, and extended his arm in a downward motion and Reid fell to his knees struggling as he was held down by an invisible force. Kate clutched Pogue's back in desperation and fear. She knew that he was powerful but these three strangers did not act afraid at all. Pogue felt her small hands digging into his leather jacket and he gently squeezed one of her hands to relax her.

"So a few magic tricks is the best you got?" Caleb said. Inside his blood was running cold but he had to be strong. Weakness was not an option.

"That and a few fireworks. Wanna see?" Venus said a flame appearing in her hand. It grew until everyone in the room could feel the heat from it.

"Enough taunting." Syrian said with a wicked smile on his face. Venus snapped her fingers and the flame disappeared. Puck let go of the hold he had on Reid but not before he shoved him down the rest of way just for good measure.

"Yea, why don't you fight like real men?" Pogue said stepping forward. He was walking a razor's edge at the moment, torn between protecting Kate and unleashing every ounce of power he had on these three outsiders.

"Be careful little boy", mocked Puck, "You have no idea what you've tangled yourself into."

"Let this be a warning to you" Syrian said and with that he, Venus and Puck vanished.

"What the hell? What warning?' Reid asked aloud just as a fireball came crashing out of the chimney into the room. They all jumped out of the way but not before the room exploded into flames. Pogue was draped over Kate trying to protect her.

"We have to get out! Now!" Caleb yelled and everyone scrambled to their feet. Everyone, except for Evelyn.

"Mom! Come on. You can't stay here!" Timbers began to fall from the ceiling. Reid and Tyler scrambled out of the room. Pogue and Kate followed them.

"No, I can't leave Caleb. This is where I belong." She said sitting back onto the coach she was so used to occupying.

"Mom! What is wrong with you?" Caleb said worriedly. He blocked a beam from crushing them but he kept his eyes trained on her face. Her eyes were empty and dull.

"It's the end for me Caleb. There is nothing more I can do to help you."

"What are you talking about? Come on. I can save you."

"But you already have my darling boy. Don't you see it? You proved your entire lineage wrong. You're the one Caleb. You're going to save them all."

"I don't understand. Why are you being like this?" Caleb said, tears forming in his eyes that were no longer black, only filled with pain and fear.

"I love you Caleb. But this is how it is supposed to be. Be strong. Be strong for your brothers and for Sarah. We all have a destiny to fulfill. Do not shy away from yours." Evelyn said and for the first time Caleb noticed the weak pulse of his mother, the paleness of her skin, the many wrinkles of her face.

"Mom?" he asked weakly. He felt so helpless. In that moment he knew that even if he got her outside she didn't have the will to live anymore.

"I love you Caleb." Evelyn said weakly. She caressed his face the same way she used to do when he was a child and would hurt himself.

"I love you too mom." Caleb replied holding her hand to his face. "I always will."

Evelyn smiled slightly and with the last of her strength she pushed him to go.

"Caleb! You have to get out now!" Pogue yelled from the doorway. For some reason there was no way they could put out the fire. Their magic simply bounced off the burning building like it was nothing.

"No, I'm not leaving her!" Caleb yelled and picked up his mother's limp body and carried her outside. He looked back into the den, the room where he had seen himself change into what he was now and the room where his father had died slowly and then so had this mother.

Pogue and Caleb were thrown outside by a blast from inside. Kate rushed over to Pogue and hugged him tightly. Reid and Tyler checked on Caleb and only then did they notice Evelyn. Tears formed in their eyes as they watched their brother, Caleb, the one they thought would never break, weep raggedly over the body of his mother.

Behind them, the house burned.

**Ok so i didn't think it was going to be this dramtic but i just went with it. What did you all think?**

**-elffy**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so i know i said faster updates...but life gets in the way. Anyway,here is the next chapter. Hop you enjoy!**

Caleb sat motionless in Pogue's apartment. He couldn't bear to go back to his house. Not when he could still see his mother sitting in her favorite chair. His house had been partially destroyed from the fire. The magic that Syrian used would not allow the flames to die out until they had left a very noticeable mark, a warning.

"Caleb?" Sarah asked kneeling down next to her boyfriend whose eyes were empty and dull. She took one of his hands in hers and gently squeezed it knowing that all she could offer was silent comfort. He had seen his mother die in his arms, watched her take her last breathe. Suddenly she felt a little twinge, the faintest pull on her hand. Sarah's eyes flew up to meet Caleb's.

"Sarah…" Caleb whispered as if realizing that she was there for the first time. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and cradled his head by her shoulder.

"I'm here Caleb." She said and Caleb, after days of emptiness, finally let the tears fall again. His mother, perhaps the only person to ever love him unconditionally was gone. His parents were gone but his brothers remained.

Sarah let him pour all his anguish out until there was nothing left for him to do but fall into a dreamless sleep but at least it was sleep.

"Caleb, I love you." Sarah whispered knowing he couldn't hear her as she stroked his hair. She would stand by him because it was where she belonged.

**Kate's room**

Pogue paced up and down the small length of the room over and over. His heart was bleeding for Caleb but a small selfish part of him was thankful that Kate was alive. That action alone made him feel guilty but there was nothing he could do.

"Pogue, stop, please. You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry." Pogue replied and sat down on her bed. He didn't know what to do. None of them did. Should they prepare for a battle? Clearly these new enemies were very powerful and Reid and Tyler had yet to ascend. They were outclassed but not outnumbered.

"What're we going to do?" Kate asked terrified. She was already cradling her stomach protectively. Pogue's face softened when he looked at her. Despite everything, she was still there by his side. He knew that he would do everything he possibly could to keep her safe and now was the time to prove it.

"Listen to me Kate, I'm going to protect you. I am not going to let anything happen to you. To you or our child." Pogue added the last part in as reassurance. She needed to know just how much he loved her. Kate smiled at him. His words calmed the raging emotions within her even if it was just for a little while.

"I believe you." Kate said a gently kissed his partially swollen lips. This time his injuries had taken longer to heal and they could both assume it wasn't because of the fire alone.

**Pogue's apartment**

Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Kate and Sarah sat around Caleb. He had finally come around and was talking. Far from normal, but he was talking.

"Thanks for coming guys." Caleb said.

"We just want to make sure you're still with us man." Reid said. He knew that Caleb wasn't going to be completely back to his usual self but he was relieved that their leader was reverting to the strong figure they all needed.

"I'm…doing better. But, I think it's more important for us to focus on what is potentially going to happen. These three, they knew who we are and they know our weaknesses. We know nothing about them. Reid and Tyler haven't ascended yet and without them we stand little chance to protect each other."

"Do you think we can still wait another 6 weeks?" Tyler asked. That was all the time they needed but at the same time it seemed like forever.

"I don't know Tyler. They know we are weak right now. It would seem like the most obvious time to fight."

"We don't have the book anymore. How are we supposed to protect ourselves?" Reid asked the question they were all dreading.

"My mother…she wouldn't have left us with nothing. The Book of Elias, it must have something. We have to find it." Caleb said, his resolve returning full force. He would fight, not only for his brothers but for Sarah and mostly for his mother. He wouldn't lose another person he loved. Caleb stood up and everyone followed suit.

"So this is it then?" Tyler asked looking around at the small group. Everyone looked tired and withdrawn but they knew that time was running out and it was time for them to defend themselves.

"This is it." Caleb answered and looked at Pogue and Kate. They shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait a minute," Reid said, "Is Kate even pregnant?"

**A/N: don't u just love the cliffhangers? review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so i know it's been ages but i felt that this needed an ending and i'm going to do it justice. So here we go. Hope you enjoy.**

"Uh, k so maybe not the best time to ask…" Reid said and partially hid behind Tyler.

Everyone's eyes darted to Kate and then Pogue.

"Oh my god." Kate blanched. Pogue stiffened. Sarah nervously twisted her hands together. Caleb sighed in defeat.

"So, pharmacy anyone?" Tyler asked.

**Pharmacy**

Kate and Sarah walked up and down the aisle with the feminine hygiene products about five times before Reid got impatient and whispered loudly. "Will you guys get moving?"

"Do you want to do this?" Kate snapped back. Reid took the hint and slunk out of the aisle.

"Ready?" Sarah asked Kate as she picked up two pregnancy tests.

"Yea." Kate replied her nerves starting to get the best of her. "Let's Go."

**Pogue's Apartment**

The boys were pacing outside the bathroom door that was currently closed and locked. Pogue was sweating not knowing if he wanted the test to be positive or negative. He wanted kids sure but they were still young. Maybe this was too soon. And now with the prophecy looming over their heads, how would they deal?

_Click_ The door unlocked. Sarah stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Well?" Caleb asked

"We wait three minutes." Sarah replied.

The clock on the wall seemed to be louder than usual. Reid and Tyler sat on the couch fidgeting. Caleb was standing stoically by the window. Pogue was wearing a hole in the carpet with his pacing. Sarah just stood worriedly by the door waiting for Kate to call her back in. Then the door cracked open.

"Sarah?" Kate called out.

"Right here." She replied and went inside. Then they both emerged.

"Well??" Reid asked jumping up from the couch.

"I'm not pregnant." Kate said. Everyone in the room sighed with relief.

"So, what now?" Tyler asked worriedly.

"Now we just have to wait. The advantage is ours for now." Caleb answered and everyone else wondered if this was only a small victory in the war they were going to have to fight.

**Syrian's **

"DAMMIT!" Syrian said and tossed the couch across the room almost hitting Venus in the face but she carelessly flicked it away.

"Calm down."

"CALM DOWN? Calm down she says." Syrian muttered as he began to pace.

"I never said she was going to get pregnant right away."

"No, silly me to think you were actually going to do as you had said you would. And as for you," Syrian said and pointed to Puck, "Since your hand in this did me a whole bunch of nothing consider your days numbered."

"What?! I did my part. Maybe our boy just didn't have his best swimmers out that day." Puck replied with a smirk on his face.

"We are running out of time. Soon they are going to know the truth and when that happens they will know how to win. We can't let that happen."

"So plan B then?" Puck questioned.

"It would seem that it has come to that."

**Pogue's Apartment**

Pogue and Kate sat alone on his bed. He cradled her to him and wondered what was going to come now.

"Pogue?"

"Yea?"

"I'm still scared."

"Me too."

"What if…" Kate asked sitting up and away from his embrace, "what if we aren't done yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clearly, the prophecy said I was supposed to get pregnant. And it didn't happen. What now?"

"I don't really know. But I do know that there definetly won't be any of that going on if that's what you mean."

"So, no sex."

"Yea, no sex."

"Well, that kind of sucks."

"No kidding."

"Guess you'd better drive me back then."

"I don't really want to leave you alone."

"Sarah will be there."

"So will Caleb."

"Oh yea. Forgot about that." Kate said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Just sleep here. I promise, I won't do anything. We can't risk it anyway."

"Ok. But hands to yourself mister."

"Hey, it takes two you know." Pogue said good-naturedly.

"Yea." Kate said and snuggled into the bed. Suddenly all the fear, worry and desperation were gone and replaced with the intense desire to sleep.

"Love you Kate."

"I love you too Pogue."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know."


End file.
